Puzzle Pieces
by Fatine009
Summary: Hinamori Amu is the new girl in school and immediately catches everyone's eyes including Tsukiyomi Ikuto's but what happens when Ikuto finds out something sad and dark about her past. AMUTO
1. The first piece

**Hi, guys so this is my first fanfic and really hope you'll like I'm going to try my best it's Amuto so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**_Ikuto's POV_**

I was on my way to homeroom class when Saaya suddenly came practically jumping on top of me. "Saaya take it easy if you keep jumping on me like that I'm gonna have a heart attack" I said. "I'm sorry Ikuto-kun I didn't mean to scare you!" Saaya said like she didn't really care. Saaya is my girlfriend so of course it's more than natural that I forgive her. "It's alright I guess, just stop doing that it's quite bothersome" I sighed. "Ah I didn't mean to bother you Ikuto-kun" Saaya said this time looking sincerely guilty. "So what's the matter usually you just wait for me after class" I said while walking to homeroom class with Saaya. "Oh it's just I'm throwing a swimsuit party Saturday and I wanted to make sure if you can make it Ikuto-kun" Saaya said with a smile. "Sure, should I ask Utau as well?" I asked Saaya while opening the door."You don't need to worry about that I already asked her, anyways you can take as many people as you like, your guests are my guests." Saaya said while starting to walk away probably to her own homeroom. "Alright then, well see you later, I guess'' I waved my hand in the air lazily as a goodbye to Saaya.

"Yo, what's up Ikuto" Kukai asked with that goofy smile of his while holding a soccer ball under his right arm. Kukai's my best friend and he sits right next to me in class which is awesome since I can talk to my best friend in all the classes we share. "Saaya's throwing a swimsuit party Saturday she said I can take as many friends as I want, so wanna come?" I asked casually. "Lemme see watersports, hanging out with my friends, free food and drinks and girls in swimsuits. Dude I'm so there." Kukai said grinning. "Alright but you better not decide not to show up on the last minute" I said with a smirk on my face. "Dude trust me I'll be there" Kukai said.

"Owayo class it seems that toda- Aah!" Nikaidou said when he suddenly fell because he tripped over his own foot. Ah, that man is so clumsy. "Eh, as I was saying it seems that today we have a new student in our homeroom class, it's the middle of the year and it's possible that she doesn't know anyone here so please treat her nicely" Nikaidou said while rubbing the back of his head. "You can come in Himamori-san." Nikaidou said. "For the tenth time it's Hinamori, sensei." A female voice shouted from the hallway. And in came a girl probably that new student, I didn't really care who it was a just stared out of the window, while I heard footsteps from the hallway and everyone seemed to be looking in front of the class at that girl. "Tsukiyomi-san, pay attention, please." Nikaidou said. With a sigh I looked in front of the class only to open my eyes widely quite surprised.

That Hinamori girl was… beautiful. She had big golden brown eyes and bubblegum pink hair. She had a soft and creamy skin with a slim figure and all the curves just in the right place. With shoulder length hair that was put down, with a little pony tail that was put in with an x-shaped clip. So yeah, absolutely gorgeous. "Nice to meet cha, I'm Hinamori Amu" She said quite calm and cool not showing any emotions on her face what so ever. Interesting I'd like to figure out what she's like. I have this reputation for being able to tell what people are like, yet so far I can't be able to figure her out. "Let me see, why don't you sit next to Tsukiyomi-san" Nikaidou said. Suddenly a smirk appeared on my face, interesting like that it'll be easier to figure her out.

"Lucky Tsukiyomi gets to sit next to that cool 'n spicy girl" I heard some people whisper, though I've also heard stuff like "Wow Hinamori-san is so lucky she gets to sit next to Tsukiyomi" or "Hinamori is so cool 'n spicy and really pretty". "Tsukiyomi-san please raise your hand so Himamori-san can find you" Nikaidou suddenly said. So I lazily raised my hand and saw her take a glance at, then she walked over and sat down she was next to the window so I sat between her and Kukai now. I decided that I should talk to her y'know get to know her a little so I can figure her out. "Hey I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I tried to say as friendly as possible. "Need anything Ikuto?" She said while not even being bothering to turn her head around to look at me. "Nothing much Amu, just wanted to start a conversation" I said while shrugging. "Then why don't you go talk to that guy over there?" She said still looking the other way while gesturing her hand towards Kukai. "Because I wanna talk to you" I said. "Who so?" She asked this time turned to me while raising an eyebrow. I smirked 'Seems like I got her attention' I thought. " 'Cause you seem interesting" I said staring into her eyes most girls would have blushed by now but she didn't, interesting… "Well sorry to disappoint you but there's nothing interesting about me and even if there was I'd be none of you damn business" She said while laying back in her seat. Amu, huh? She seems confident…

-**_Class dismissed-_**

**_Kukai's POV_**

Ikuto and I were walking to the next class when I started wondering about something… "Yo Ikuto" I said to get his attention. "Yeah what's up?" Ikuto asked. "What was that with you and Hinamori you kept talking to her the entire class" I asked while raising an eyebrow. "I'm just interested in her" Ikuto said while smirking. "Dude you already have a girlfriend leave some girls for the rest of us" I said laughing. "Don't worry I'm not cheating on Saaya" Ikuto said. "I really couldn't care less if you were cheating on her or not, I'm just saying that Hinamori is pretty cute so you might just get some rumors started" I said with a smile.

"Pretty cute? Dude she's gorgeous don't you have eyes up there or something?!" Ikuto asked as if I were insane. "Sure she's hot but I don't really think she's attractive in a girlfriend kind of way'' I shrugged. "Ah I know you like someone, else there would be no way you wouldn't be attracted to her" Ikuto said while putting an arm over my shoulder. My eyes widened damn that guy and his gift in figuring people out. "Wh-What do you m-mean Iku-Ikuto of course I don't like anyone ha ha" I laughed nervously while stuttering 'Damn you stupid stutter' I thought. "Kukai you're blushing, you airhead" Ikuto said rolling his eyes. "Hey that hurts" I said while pouting hoping we'd end up on another subject. "Who is she?" Ikuto asked. Sadly I failed -_-'. "Huh, who, w-what do you mean?'' I asked nervously. "C'mon Kukai just tell me" Ikuto sighed and just then we were at the economy classroom. "Oh, look economy we just hurry class has already started!" I said in a hurry while rushing to my seat.

**_Amu's POV_**

I was already sitting in my seat when that Ikuto guy came walking in. 'Great just what I needed the guy that's been bugging me since this morning' I thought. Why did Nikaidou sensei seat me next to him it could've been ANY other empty seat even that crappy one right in front of the teacher where you just can't do anything. "Yo, Amu" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face. "What do you want" I said keeping my cool 'n spicy façade up, the truth is I'm actually really shy so I created this façade so I can at least talk decently without blushing to death of embarrassment. Though I'd like to be myself. "Like I said I'm interested in you" Ikuto said while staring at me. W-Why is he staring is he d-doing this on purpose cause he knows I'm shy? No, how could he possibly know... "Would you tell me what's so interesting about me?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. "The fact that I can't figure you out there's something about you that makes me wanna know all about you and I don't know why" Ikuto said. I was a little shocked at the answer and apparently so was he cause his eyes suddenly widened but quickly when back to normal.

**_Ikuto's POV_**

"Would you tell me what's so interesting about me?" Amu asked while raising an eyebrow. "The fact that I can't figure you out there's something about you that makes me wanna know all about you and I know why" I said. Amu's looked at me a little shocked. But my eyes widened in realization what I just said. 'W-What was that?! I've never said something like that to anyone something just totally came over me' I thought. Suddenly I heard a giggle and it was adorable and had a nice ring to it I looked up to see Amu giggling that was something I didn't expect from the cool 'n spicy Amu. "You're really weird Ikuto" She paused then instead of a smile she looked at me with a challenging smirk "But if you wanna figure me out you're gonna have to try a lot harder" She finished. "Alright I'll give it a go" I said smirking while accepting the challenge. This Amu girl is interesting, she's like a puzzle that I just have to get the pieces of together and I think I just got the first piece.

**I hope you guys liked it sorry it's not really interesting but it's just a little introduction of the story I'm gonna ad some more characters and make it a bit more interesting in the upcoming chapters**


	2. Fights and Friendship

**Thanks for reviewing ANIMEMANGALUV3R, Nanomi12 and TheLightBeforeWeLand it really gives me more motivation on continuing the story. Anyway I'm gonna add some new characters here also I noticed I had a lot of typos in my first chapter so I'm gonna reread my stories carefully from now on and I'll try to avoid that :).**

**_Recap_**

_This Amu girl is interesting, she's like a puzzle that I just have to get the pieces of together and I think I just got the first piece._

**_End of Recap_**

**Ikuto's POV**

Kukai and I were walking to the cafeteria together like always to get our lunch though the subject was different from our usual sports, checking out girls and how Kukai failed practically every test it surprises me that the guy has never been sent to tutoring... However back to the point, the subject of today was Hinamori Amu. "Dude, you're like obsessed with that girl" Kukai said. "You're totally exaggerating" I said while rolling my eyes. "Ikuto, you've practically been stalking the girl and keep asking about her since she came here, and she's only been around for three days" Kukai said pointed out. "Whatever man, I think I almost got her" I said. "Got her where?" Kukai asked raising an eyebrow. "It's just a bet we made" I explained. "What was the bet, seeing how long you can stalk her?" Kukai grinned.

I just rolled my eyes and like that we reached the cafeteria. Kukai went and bought his lunch I just brought some of home, I don't trust the cafeteria food it looks more like it's going to eat you then the other way around. So while Kukai was buying lunch I just walked to the our table the rest of our friends were already seated there. Sitting there were, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kairi, Daichi, Yoru, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. What can I say, the tables are really big. I sat down next to Nagi and left an empty seat next to me for Kukai. "What's up Ikuto" Nagi said while smiling at me. "Well actually there's something I wanna ask all of you" I announced. Everyone looked at me. Even Kairi looked up from his book which surprised me.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kukai?" Tadase asked. "I already told him, so don't worry" I assured him. "Alright, so as you guys may know Saaya is throwing a swimsuit party next Saturday" I started. Utau rolled her eyes and looked away, I figured since she already knows and probably hates the fact that she has to come because she's my sister and Saaya's my girlfriend. "What's your point?" Rima asked raising an eyebrow. "The point is that Saaya said that I could take as many people as I wanted and I'm asking you guys" I sighed hoping that my idea wouldn't immediately be smashed down.

"Rejected" Rima said and everyone nodded in agreement. I decided that I needed to bribe everyone in. "Come Rima, you'll get to wear to huge sunglasses of your and there will probably be servants" I told Rima. "I'll reconsider, I guess" Rima shrugged. "And Nagi there will be music so you can probably dance" I told Nagihiko. Nagi simply nodded with a smile. "Daichi and Ran there will be watersports" I told them. Ran gave me a big smile and Daichi gave me a thumbs up. "Yaya there will be a lot of food so probably also candy" I said. "Candy! Ah come on Kairi let's go together" Yaya whined her boyfriend into going with her, no way that Kairi could reject her offer. "Yoru you can see it as a date with Miki" I told him. He and Miki than looked at each other blushing. "Suu you can get some recipes from the chef cooks" I told her. "That sounds interesting ~desu" Suu said and smiled innocently. "Also Dia I've heard there's gonna be a karaoke bar" I said. Dia simply gave me that shining smile of her. "And Tadase I saved you from that cat last week so you owe me" I said to make him feel guilty. "Alright Ikuto I got it" He sighed. I smirked it Utau's personally invited so she has to come and I already asked Kukai so I got all my friends to come… Wait! Where's Ryuu?

**Kukai's** **POV **

I just bought my lunch and was on my way to our table when I heard some people talking. "Wow I heard Hinamori and Ryuu are getting it down pretty rough outside" Some guys whispered. "Poor Ryuu, can he really handle a girl that's so strong and independent?" Another guy said back I decided to step in on the matter since Ryuu's my buddy and Ikuto's obsession is involved in this. "What do you mean?" I asked the guy's while raising an eyebrow. "Then the guys explained the whole matter to me, I was shocked I dropped my lunch. 'Ikuto needs to know this he might be able to solve it!' I thought and immediately ran towards our table. "Ikuto come outside it's an emergency!" I shouted. Ikuto looked at me wide-eyed but they almost immediately went back to normal. "What's the matter Kukai weren't you going to get lunch?" Ikuto asked me while raising an eyebrow

**Ikuto's POV**

"Just come with me dude!" Kukai shouted. "Alright, alright I'm coming" I sighed. Kukai practically pulled me with him out to the school's front yard. 'What's the matter with Kukai? Why is he in such a hurry? Is it really such a big deal?' All these questions went through my head but when we reached the front yard I just stood there wide eyed.

There was Ryuu sitting on the grass with a frown and a bleeding lip and some bruises in front of him stood Amu with her fists balled and an angry expression though she seemed perfectly healthy. "What's going on here!" I yelled. Then Amu looked up raising and eyebrow "What do you want?" She asked with a fierce voice. "K-Kukai, Ikuto! This, this monster just beat me up out of nowhere!" He said innocently running over to us. Though knowing Ryuu that was probably not what happened. "Cut the crap Ryuu, what happened?" I asked examining him if he had some more serious injuries "Alright so I kind of insulted her and picked a fight" Ryuu sighed. "And?" Kukai said raising an eyebrow "And I kicked her first" Ryuu paused "B-But she fought back!" He continued trying to sound like a victim though he obviously failed.

"Of course I fought back you moron, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm helpless" Amu sat calm though I heard a bit of irritation in her voice "Wow so cool Hinamori doesn't need anyone to protect her she's so cool and independent" I heard people whisper in the background. "Amu you should get inside your starting to notice" I said softly so only she heard it. It seemed she cooled off since she calmly nodded and walked inside.

**Amu's POV**

Crap people are making up rumors again, why'd I have a to get into fight into the first school week. "And I haven't even made any friends yet" I sighed and frowned. "I'll be your friend!" A cheery voice suddenly called from behind me. I turned around to see four girls, the one that just said that to me had pink hair darker than mine though she wore a cheerleader uniform and had it in a ponytail on the side and wore a pink visor, a girl standing next to her with sky blue hair and eyes and had a cap cover her hair though her bangs were visible she wore a blue blouse with a black vest over it and black pants that went to the knees with a brown boots her outfit tomboyish yet fashionable, next to her was a girl with blond hair and green eyes who wore an apron she looked very girly, and next to was a girl with to long orange-red haired ponytails a headband with two diamonds on it and she had honey colored eyes quite similar to my own but they were a bit more in the orange color she had some had a mic on her right ear she wore a yellow skirt and a sleeveless shirt and some long white boots that went above the knees. They all actually looked really nice and understanding to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked a little confused. "I said, I'd like to be your friend" The girl with the pink hair said. "My name's Ran" she said cheerfully. "That's Miki" she said gesturing to the blue-haired girl. "Next to me is Suu" Miki said coolly. "And next to me is Dia ~desu" Suu said with a smile. "Nice to meet cha, Hinamori Amu you seem like a nice girl to us" Dia said understanding. They were so nice as if I've known them forever. "Really?" I said hopefully. "Hmph, would you like to be our friend?" Miki said with a smile. "We could bake cookies together ~desu" Suu said "Sounds like a plan to me" I laughed.

**Alright that's it for today, sorry that it's yet again short but I started a little late today so didn't have much time today, to make up for it I'll make an extra-long chapter tomorrow since it Friday anyway. Review please!**


	3. Her Dark History

**Thanks for reviewing Nanomi12, michan-natsu and ikutolover93 so in this chapter everyone's gonna be buddies :D Okay maybe not EVERYONE but close enough :p. Let's just get started…**

_**Recap**_

"_Hmph, would you like to be our friend?" Miki said with a smile. "We could bake cookies together ~desu" Suu said "Sounds like a plan to me" I laughed._

_**End of Recap**_

_**Amu's POV**_

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and I were just walking to the cafeteria together, it was Friday so we're going to make plans for the weekend. "What are you going to do tomorrow Amu-chan?" Dia asked. "I dunno, just sit around the house I guess" I shrugged. "But that's sooo boring Amu!" Ran said as energetic as always. "What about you guys?" I asked curiously. "We're invited to a swimsuit party" Miki said while sketching. "Why don't you come with us ~desu?" Suu asked. "Nah, I don't wanna be a bother to you guys plus I'm not even invited" I said.

"You won't be a bother actually it'll only be more fun!" Ran said waving her pompoms. "But I'm still not invited" I sighed. "Well we were invited by a friend we'll just ask if we can take one more person with us" Dia said sweetly. "I'll think about it" I smiled. "Come on Amuuu! You have to go!" Ran whined. "Alright, I guess I really don't have a choice then" I sighed. I might have made it sound like I was forced into this but actually I'm really looking forward, y'know going to a party with a friend 'I haven't been to a party in a really long time' I thought.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was just sitting in the cafeteria with my friends when some questions suddenly popped up. "Where's Ran?" Daichi asked. "And where's Miki" Yoru asked. "Ah you already miss your little girlfriend Yoru" I smirked. Yoru blushed. "S-She's not my girlfriend even if she was it's still a lot better than Little Miss Stuck-up Saaya" Yoru said with a smirk himself now. "I don't care if you're my cousin if you call Saaya that one more time I'll beat you to pulp" I said threatening. "Ooh I'm so scared now!" Yoru said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "Why you little-" I said while being interrupted by Tadase. "Look there they are!" Tadase sighed hoping the fight would end here.

And in walked the girls but wait… There was a fifth person behind them. I saw a shade of pink but it wasn't clear enough since Dia stood in front of it. When Dia sat down I noticed the person was, Amu! My eyes widened but quickly went back to normal before anyone could even noticed they widened. Ran then said something but I didn't catch since I was concentrated on Amu. Then Utau slapped me on the back of my head "Ow, what the hell was that for?" I asked angrily. "Pay attention she's asking you a question blockhead" Utau said angrily and then walked back to her own seat. "As I was saying" Ran sighed hoping I was finally listening.

"Can you please do me a favor?" Ran asked with hopeful and pleading eyes different from her usual cheerful and happy ones so I figured it whatever this favor is it must mean the world to her. "What is it" I asked. "Can I take an extra friend to the party?" She asked. "Depends on who it is" I shrugged. "It's Amu-chan" Dia said stepping into the conversation. "Amu? Are you guys friends?" I asked raising an eyebrow. All four of the girls nodded.

"Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia's friends are Yaya's friends too!" Yaya shouted cheerfully. "Then I guess that makes you my friend as well" Kairi said. "Hey me too I know Hinamori better than you guys!" Kukai said with his goofy smile. "Me too!" Daichi shouted. "I'd love to be your friend as well, after all you taught Ryuu a lesson" Utau laughed. "Ah you're so cruel Utau-chan" Ryuu pouted "But I'd like to be your friend to let's start over Hinamori-san" Ryuu smiled "Then I'll be your friend too" Rima shrugged. "I would like to be your friend too, if that's what you want" Tadase said politely "Me too ~nya" Yoru grinned. "What about you Nagi?" Rima asked turning to Nagi. "Well I hope that Amu-chan and I are still friends" Nagi said.

"What do you mean 'still'?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Amu just simply smiled at Nagihiko and Nagihiko smiled back. "We went to elementary school together" Amu said with a sweet and calm voice, which was surprising from her. I'm starting to wonder, Is so really cool 'n spicy? Is she really so tough and independent? And is she truthfully always speaking her mind? "Really?" Yaya asked curiously. "Hmph" Nagihiko said. "Are we still friends, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked with hopeful smile. "Of course" Amu said happily. "Alright, Hinamori welcome to our table you're gonna eat lunch here from now on" Kukai said ruffling Amu's hair. And the rest of the break we just sat that introducing ourselves to Amu and getting to know her, though she seems more friendly than I thought I really can't figure out what she's like.

Then suddenly a great idea hit me after school. "Ikuto are you coming already?'' Utau asked me. "Nah just go home without me" I shrugged. "Whatever then I'll just go buy a swimsuit with the girls" Utau said. Utau then left headed to the mall with Amu, Rima, Yaya, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. "Alright, let's get this plan started" I said to myself with a naughty smirk. "What plan?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned around and it was Saaya. "Oh nothing much, just something I wanted to do" I said. "Okay… Will you come over tonight I got this really romantic movie we could watch together" Saaya asked hopefully.

Dammit I can't let her down then I'll feel guilty for like eternity. "Fine" I sighed. Saaya's face almost immediately lit up. "Great I'll see you at 7" Saaya said happily. She than gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, bye Ikuto-kun" She waved me goodbye and walked to the black limousine that was sent to pick her up. "Bye" I said waving my hand in the air lazily and walked to school earlier. I quickly sneaked to the principal's office with my catlike skills making sure no one would see me. I got there a closed the door with a sigh in there was the principal Tsukasa he's a good friend of mine so I was safe. "What brings you here Ikuto-kun?" Tsukasa asked gently as always. "I need to see a history file of a new student" I said immediately getting to the point. "Ah, who is it?" Tsukasa asked immediately going through the files.

"Hinamori Amu's file" I said suddenly Tsukasa stood still in a bit of a shock. "Are you sure you can handle that?" Tsukasa asked nervously. "Of course, why wouldn't I be able to handle a history file?" I asked a little confused. "Alright here you go" He sighed handing me the file. "I read it through and just saw some basic information but then something really shocking came by, my eyes widened and I dropped the file. "As I thought you couldn't handle it after all" Tsukasa sighed picking up all the papers and putting it back in to the folder. "Something so sad and dark how can a person live on with that" I frowned. 'Is she so cold because she's isolating herself from everyone?

**~FLASHBACK~ **

It was on the news today that a baby was found by the freeway today, they're going to find her a foster family, we could only find a man Tsumugu who wanted to take adopt her he seemed perfectly fine so we let him the child's name was Amu. "Listen up Amu-chan" Tsumugu said. "Yes daddy" Amu said back obediently. "It's a tough world out there so when you turn 6 next week I'm gonna teach you how to take care of yourself, got it?" Tsumugu told her. "Understood, daddy" Amu nodded. Amu's foster dad taught her boxing and even how to get money and about our economy, he taught her responsibility and how to take perfect care of herself then when she turned 11 he left her. The only parent she ever knew the only one he took care of her she cried her eyes out all days until she found a letter he left her.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_I'm sorry I left you I really love you and miss you there's just one problem._

_I have a debt with some guys back here and they're probably gonna look for me so I'm on the run. I promise I'll come back for you when I've paid my debt. Though it's probably gonna take a really long time. I left a train ticket to Kyoto in this envelope stay there until you're 16 and then move to Tokyo, if you do that and stay there I'll promise to find you I already packed your bags. Make sure that if you hid anything valuable somewhere to take it with you also burn this letter someone might find you and will try to chase you. You mustn't trust ANYONE._

_I love you very much, Tsumugu your foster dad._

Amu broke one promise she didn't burn the letter she kept it with her. Before she left to the station she looked under the cushions of the couch and took out something valuable the only thing she had with her when she was left behind by the freeway, it was a necklace it had a golden lock dangling with heart shaped diamonds around the keyhole it was called the Humpty Lock. For the rest Amu did as told she tried to stay of the radar as much as possible she didn't make a single friend except for Nagihiko on school, Nagihiko already moved to Tokyo when they were 12 so she was most likely happy they were in the same schools. Amu lives alone in an apartment in Kyoto since she's 11 and now she lives alone in an apartment in Tokyo struggling to pay the rent and make money the way her father taught her so honestly her life is quite lonely and sad.

**~End of Flashback~**

**Ikuto's POV**

That's so sad… Amu has been struggling and alone since her foster parent left her. I don't know why he left her or why Amu moved from place to place. But there's only one way to find out… I need to win Hinamori Amu's trust not just to figure her out, but to add a bit of happiness to her sad and dark life.

**And that's it for today it took me forever to write this chapter since we had guests over so I couldn't continue my chapter and then the computer suddenly crashed and I had to start all over again D': But I did it! Hope you enjoyed it I tried to add a little excitement and made it a bit longer (I hope) Review please!**


	4. Growing Friendship

**Hi guys here's the 4th chapter! So I realized I haven't given anyone an age yet so here I go:**

**Amu: 16 Tadase: 16 Rima: 16 Saaya: 17 Dia: 18**

**Ikuto: 17 Yaya: 16 Ryuu: 15 Ran: 17**

**Kukai: 17 Kairi: 15 Daichi: 18 Miki: 15 **

**Utau: 15 Nagi: 17 Yoru: 15 Suu: 16**

**Tell me if I forgot anyone.**

**_Recap:_**

_That's so sad… Amu has been struggling alone since her foster parent left her. I don't know why he left her or why Amu moved from place to place. But there's only one way to find out… I need to win Hinamori Amu's trust not just to figure her out, but to add a bit of happiness to her sad and dark life._

**_End of Recap_**

**Saaya's POV**

I was watching the movie noticing how Ikuto wasn't paying any attention what so ever and even worse he wasn't even paying attention to me! Me Saaya his goddess girlfriend, the light in his life! I decided to snuggle with him to make him pay attention. "It's getting a little chilly" I said leaning in closer to Ikuto. "Here a blanket" He said turned to the screen while lazily throwing the blanket right in my face. "Ikuto-kun what's wrong?" I frowned. He then turned to me. Finally some freaking attention! "What do you mean?" He asked as his eyebrows slanted downwards. "Well you've been distracted this whole time if the movie's boring we can rent another one" I suggested. "No something's just been on my mind" He sighed. "What is it? We can talk about it" I suggested. "It's noting important, really" Ikuto said rejecting my offer. "If it isn't important why can't you tell me?" I asked. "Because it's personal" Ikuto said.

"Well we're in a relationship Ikuto-kun you're not supposed keep anything away from me!" I shouted losing my temper. "Dammit we're just dating not freaking married stop meddling in my business!" Ikuto shouted angrily. I was shocked I've never seen Ikuto angry he would usually just have it my way and do what I want but he's never gotten angry with me. " 'Just' dating, I see so I'm 'just' your girlfriend and nothing special" I said with a voice filled with anger. "No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose control like that I just-" Ikuto said. "Forget it just leave" I interrupted him. Ikuto sighed and then took his coat and left yet again in deep thought.

**Ikuto's POV**

Damn, Saaya can't you see I have a lot on my mind. Well I don't blame her she's my girlfriend so I should at least give her some attention but that whole you're not supposed to have secrets thing is bullshit everyone has damn secrets like that she wears a push-up bra which she thinks I didn't notice but whenever she leans against me I feel this crazy think layer on her chest so I noticed. I was just distracted cause I can't stop thinking about Amu. I mean I wouldn't be able to move on with a life like that. She must be really strong not only physically but also mentally. I wanna help her the girl lives alone with no family… That's it! I'm gonna give her a home. Though where and how can I convince her and tell her I know about her past? Crap, this is going to be more difficult than I thought… Well I already started so there's no backing out now.

**Amu's POV**

I was looking at the bikini I bought with the girls. Utau is the fashion queen and was practically looking for something for everyone. She picked a revealing bikini for me but I told her I'd rather be buried alive than wear such a revealing bikini in public, I said I would settle with a swimsuit but she shot me a nasty glare and told me I couldn't, after a half hour of quarreling I chose a bikini after all though not too revealing and I'm gonna wear shorts under it. Those bikini bottoms make me feel like I'm in my underwear in public not a really comfortable feeling. But I really need to get some sleep if I wanna be able to get up in the morning tomorrow.

I got out of bed and ate some leftovers of ramen from the convenience store when I took a glance at the clock… ELEVEN PM! "Oh my gosh I slept in Utau's gonna kill me!" I freaked out "Alright let's call Utau first" I sighed getting over to my cellphone and dialing her number. "Hey Amu where are you? You're like 20 minutes late" Utau said angrily over the phone. "I'm sorry Utau I slept in" I sighed "Gosh, whatever just hurry up or I'm gonna leave without you" Utau said "But-" I tried to say something back but Utau had already hung up. I dashed to the bathroom to take a quick shower do my hair and brush my teeth and then put on a tank top with shorts and my bikini under that of course and did it all in 10 minutes. I don't need a towel cause I'm not gonna swim it's not like I don't wanna mess my hair up or my make-up I don't even wear make-up so I couldn't care less, but the thing is… I can't swim -_-'

**Utau's POV**

I was stomping around the house waiting for Amu "Where the heck is Amu?!" I yelled frustrated while throwing my hands in the air. "Relax the party's not gonna start until 12 also I figured since you're you that you're gonna be fashionably late" Ikuto said while lying on the couch lazily. "Shouldn't you be there already it's your girlfriend's party you should help her organize it?" I said. "Exactly it her party not mine so I don't have to organize it" Ikuto said back coldly.

KNOCK KNOCK. "Finally Amu's here" I sighed walking to the door and opening it and there was Amu she wore shorts and a pink tank top with her hair put up in a ponytail with black sneakers underneath that. "You're late" I sighed "I know" She said scratching the back of her head while laughing sheepishly. I suddenly got a text message of Rima. "Ah Amu, Rima texted me apparently I accidently took her swimsuit with me I'm gonna bring it to her I'll be back in 10 minutes just wait here from me you can talk with Ikuto or something" I said and then ran off with Rima's swimsuit in a bag waving Amu goodbye.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ah Amu, Rima texted me apparently I accidently took her swimsuit with me I'm gonna bring it to her I'll be back in 10 minutes just wait here from me you can talk with Ikuto or something" I heard Utau say and like that she left. Great! What am I supposed to say to Amu we aren't exactly best buddies ah well I can at least try we might actually have something in common. "You can come in y'know" I shouted to Amu who was still in the hallway. "Okay, Ojama shimasu" Amu said as she walked. "Wow, your house is… big" She said looking amazed as if she just entered heaven. "I guess" I shrugged. My house actually was really big I just never noticed since I'm used to this size I guess it's different for a person whose lived in an apartment their entire life. "Umm, you can sit down if you like" I said while sitting straight to make room for Amu. "Oh, okay" Amu said while sitting down.

And then it went quiet I didn't know what to do or to say and apparently neither did she since she just was sitting there looking around a little it was really awkward. "Aren't your parents at home?" She suddenly asked. "Oh no my dad's a violinist and he's on a tour in Europe and my mom went with him so they won't be around for a pretty long time" I said. "Oh so it's just you and Utau?" She asked. "Yep" I said popping the p at the end. Then the conversation just drifted off to little things like what we do to keep ourselves busy and embarrassing stuff I wouldn't tell anyone not even Kukai or Saaya.

Amu even told me she can't swim which came in handy else I would've probably kept whining for her to swim at the party, Amu and I have grown into pretty good friends in 10 minutes of time cause Utau was serious that she'd be back in 10 minutes so couldn't continue chatting and just went to meet up with the rest of our friends at the mall after making a little fun with them there and then we finally went to the party though Amu and I kept talking to entire time and then we finally arrived Saaya and Ryuu's house. Oh yeah I forgot to mention this little detail. Saaya and Ryuu are related though Ryuu extremely dislikes Saaya for being so self-centered and egoistic, and Saaya dislikes Ryuu well… She doesn't really have a reason she just does.

"Hi Ikuto-kun, Utau-chan, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi, Yoru, Daichi, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and… Who's that?" Saaya greeted us all friendly but when she came to Amu she raised an eyebrow. "Oh this is Amu" I said "Our friend" When then all said in choir. "Oh well Ikuto-kun's friend is my friend" She then said obviously faking a smile. I kind of figured she wouldn't like Amu I mean come on… The girl's drop-dead gorgeous and would most likely get more attention Saaya which she wouldn't like and neither would Amu since she didn't like attention.. I just hope Saaya's not gonna do anything wreck less or put Amu in danger to get her attention.

**That's it for today, alright so it's a little cliffhanger-ish but I still have to think of ideas for the swimsuit party so review please! Note; Ojama shimasu means: Sorry for my intrusion. **


	5. I Promise You

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I forgot to thank you for reviewing in the last chapter so I'm just gonna do it for both of the times: Thanks for reviewing Nanomi12, KL, sukiTsuTsukiyomi, Pocky Otaku and HanaLoid**

**_Recap:_**

_I kind of figured she wouldn't like Amu I mean come on… The girl's drop-dead gorgeous and would most likely get more attention than Saaya which she wouldn't like and neither would Amu since she didn't like attention.. I just hope Saaya's not gonna do anything reckless or put Amu in danger to get her attention._

**_End of Recap_**

**Saaya's POV**

"Ikuto-kun would you like to dance" I asked him sweetly. "No thanks maybe later" He said not even looking at me. I frowned the entire party he's only been paying attention to that Amu. I can't believe I'm his girlfriend not her! Also this is my party so why aren't I the center of attention. It's all that stupid Amu's fault! Maybe if I wear a more revealing bikini people will start to notice me… "Oh ho ho, what a brilliant plan I'm such a genius" I laughed as I walked up to my room looking for a more revealing bikini.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was sitting in the lounge chair talking with Amu, she's really interesting and nice and I have a lot more common with her then with other girls she's just awesome she likes sports and action and would take a hamburger over a salad any day even better she hates romantic movies. "What's your favorite sport?" I asked "Boxing" She said almost immediately. "How so?" I asked "Because my father taught me it" She said with a sad smile, of course I knew why but I can't tell her yet. I need to wait for the perfect timing. "What about wrestling?" I asked. "Nah it's all fake" She said waving her hand in denial.

I then looked over to the water and thought of an idea. "Hey, let's swim" I said. "Are you insane? I can't swim" She said as if I was crazy. "Just get on my back I promise it'll be save" I assured her. "Unless you don't have bikini of course" I said. "Of course I'm wearing a bikini you moron" She said a little offended. "Fine let's swim" I said pulling of my shirt and my sneakers. "Fine" She said back taking off her tank top and sneakers revealing a ruffled bikini top, damn her breasts are… Dammit Ikuto you have a girlfriend don't get perverted over another girl.

"Are you going to swim in your shorts" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" She said yet again cool 'n spicy. "Nah, was just wondering" I shrugged. "Come on get on my back" I said turning my back towards her. "I can't get on like that, you giant!" She said. So cute she's like really short compared to me so I bend forward a little and she then finally got on my back. Crap, her breasts are pushing against my back like this, and like that I just walked to the pool with Amu on my back.

"Kya" I heard Amu squeal as we entered the water. "Ah, is the water too cold for the little princess" I teased. "O-Of course not, baka" She said with a blush on her face. "Sure, it isn't" I smirked. "Ho oh oh" I heard Saaya laugh as she came into the backyard. But both Amu and I were standing wide-eyed at what she was wearing, her bikini was so revealing it just barely covered the places that needed to be covered. "What the hell is she wearing?!" We said at the same time. After a couple seconds off staring at Saaya as if she was insane everyone just went back to what they were doing not paying attention to what she was doing. The water started getting cold so Amu and I got out of the pool.

**Saaya's POV**

Yet again I got to no attention not even from Ikuto! My boyfriend is supposed to give me attention but instead of that he's swimming with Amu. He then finally got out of the pool when it got cold. Suddenly I got an idea since it's getting so cold right now it might just work. "Hey guys it's warm inside and there are also some snacks and drinks there why don't you all go inside" I shouted and like that everyone went inside but before Amu could get inside I stopped her "Ah Hinamori-san could I talk to you for a sec" I asked friendly while faking a smile. "Sure" She said. Ha, she's so clueless. "Could you come with me" I asked while walking towards the pool. "Okay.." She said.

**Ikuto's POV**

As I was inside Amu and Saaya were nowhere to be found. "Yo, where's Amu?" I asked Kukai. "Oh she's still outside with Saaya" Kukai said with a mouth full of food. Crap, this is not good who knows what Saaya is capable off. I quickly raced outside and saw Saaya push Amu in the pool. Crap! Amu can't swim! "What the hell, Saaya" I yelled running towards the pool. "Uh, Ikuto it's not what it looks like, she asked me to push her in the pool" Saaya lied quickly.

"Are you serious, Amu can't swim why would she ask you that, crazy woman!" I yelled. "Huh?" Saaya screamed confused. But I didn't have time to waste and quickly jumped into the pool to save Amu and laid her on the ground and like that everyone ran outside worried about what happened surrounding the three of us. "She isn't breathing!" I shouted in a panic, I guess I have no choice but to give her CPR. I pushed my hands down on the center of her chest. "Come on, breath Amu" I whispered.

I guess I have no choice then sorry for what I'm about to do Amu. I put my lips on hers and gave her to breaths, and of course just on that moment she had to get up. With a huge blush on her face she pushed me off and slapped me. "W-What are you doing you pervert" She said with a flustered face. "Take it easy I was just giving you CPR" I said touching the spot on my face where she slapped me. "Oh, I'm sorry" Amu said with a frown.

"You…" She said shooting a glare at Saaya. "What?" Saaya said as if nothing happened. But nobody expected what Amu did in return, she walked over to her and punched her straight in the face. While everyone was gasping and I was just standing there wide-eyed Ryuu looked like he was about to burst into laughter. "That's cause you're such a bitch, now stay away from me" Amu said while walking away probably leaving the party and literally everyone followed her, even Ryuu and heck he lived here, though I didn't follow her.

"I-Ikuto I knew you would stay with me" Saaya said with while feeling her nose that was currently breathing. "What hell was that?!" I yelled at her. "I'm sorry I didn't know she couldn't swim , but she stole all the attention this is my party so I had perfect right to push her in the pool" She said. "Are you a moron or something? You don't have the right to do something so reckless as pushing someone in the pool even if she could swim she also could've bumped her head and lied in the water unconsciously" I paused. "And if I didn't see what happened she could've died if I didn't see you push her in the pool!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Ikuto-kun please forgive me" She said with sad eyes. "No Saaya, this time you crossed the line" I said and walked away. "W-What do you mean?!" She asked following me. I stopped walking and turned around facing Saaya. "I mean it's over Saaya, this relationship is over" I said walking away again. "No wait, please Ikuto-kun give me one more chance!" She shouted with tears in her eyes "You've had enough chances Saaya it's over" I said and like that I left leaving Saaya with only her tears.

I walked in the house seeing all my friends having fun in dry and warm clothes they probably all went home changed and went back here I just sat next to Amu. "Hey you okay?" I asked worried "Yeah, what about you and… Saaya?" She asked with a frown. "It's over she crossed the line this time" I sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your relationship" She quickly apologized. I shook my head. "Nah, I honestly never really loved her I don't even know why I dated her from the start…" I said. "Hey guys we're gonna play a game" Utau said grabbing a bottle. "Truth or dare" Kukai grinned. I smirked this is going to be fun…

Utau spun the bottle first and it ended on Yaya. "Truth or dare?" Utau asked. "Yaya picks dare" She said excited. "I dare you to give me all your candy" Utau said with an evil smile. "W-What no" Yaya cried. "You have to you picked dare" Utau said. Yaya gave Utau all her candy and then cried on Kairi's shoulder. Then when she finished crying she spun the bottle and it ended up on Amu. "Truth or dare Amu-chii?!" Yaya asked excited. "Umm, dare" Amu said. "Oh lemme see, you.. Have to kiss Ikuto-kun" Yaya laughed. Damn you Yaya… Everyone stared at us. "I-I'm not gonna do that!" Amu shouted. "That hurts Amu" I pouted pretending to be offended. "Yaya had to give away her candy so you're gonna have to do this too" Yaya said.

Amu just looked at me nervously and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "There that counts as a kiss" She sighed. "Fine I guess so" Yaya pouted disappointed. We just kept playing Truth or Dare all night long and then watched a comedy movie which we all enjoyed to Rima the God of Comedy didn't let out a single laugh she just watched the movie with a serious face. "All right we should get going it's getting late" Kukai said getting up. Then I remembered something everyone lived pretty close except Amu she lived pretty far from here so it could be dangerous. "Amu" I said getting her attention. "What is it?" She asked. "You live pretty far from here, right?" I said. "Yeah so?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I'll bring you home" I offered. "No thanks I'm good" She said.

"Come on I saved your life give me this as a repayment" I pouted. "Fine" She sighed. I smirked since I had won this little debate. We walked to her apartment and just when we arrived it started storming. "Ah great, now I can walk home in the storm" I sighed. "Oh no you can stay here till the storm ends" She said. "Seriously? Thanks" I said walking in her apartment. "No thank you, after all you saved my life and you're my friend so I couldn't possibly let you walk home in the storm" She said.

We were sitting on her bed just talking waiting for the storm to end but it didn't I almost fell asleep I heard thunder and something clutch on to my arm. I looked at my arm and saw it was Amu. "Hey could it be you're afraid of thunder?" I asked her. Amu looked at me with watery eyes and nodded shyly. "D-Don't tell anyone" She said. And again the thunder hit and Amu clutched on to me tighter I hugged her and patted head. "Don't worry the thunder won't hurt you and I'll protect you" I said whispered into her ear. "R-Really" She said. "Really, I promise I'll protect you" I said and like that we fell asleep.

**And that's it! Finally Ikuto and Saaya broke up yay! :D Now I'll start some real development in their relationship ;p Review Please!**


	6. Why Did He Leave?

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 6 if you were wondering why I didn't upload yesterday it's simply 'cause I don't like Mondays, like seriously if Monday was a person I would've slapped it in da face. That's how much I hate it, so I publish every day except for Monday. Thanks for reviewing Nanomi12, , Queenzeze and Sparkangel.**

**_Recap_**

_And again the thunder hit and Amu clutched on to me tighter I hugged her and patted her head. "Don't worry the thunder won't hurt you and I'll protect you" I whispered into her ear. "R-Really" She said. "Really, I promise I'll protect you" I said and like that we fell asleep._

**_End of Recap_**

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke this morning I still had me closed cause I was sleeping so comfortably but I felt something warm nuzzle against my neck it smelled like strawberries. I moved my hand to get up when I felt something it was soft and round so I squeezed it to find out what it was suddenly I head Amu screech and got slapped in the face.

**Amu's POV**

I was peacefully sleeping against something warm I can't really remember well probably because I'm still in a daze after all I just woke up when I suddenly heard shifting and the warmth I was against left, then someone squeezed me in my breast! My eyes shot wide open and I saw it was Ikuto, I screeched and slapped him in the face.

**Ikuto's POV**

I rubbed my eyes and looked around, I was in Amu's room and Amu was sitting on the other side of the bed putting her arms over her chest protectively and she was blushing with an angry expression. "Why'd you slap me?" I asked while yawning. "B-Because you sexually harassed me, you pervert" Amu shouted flustered.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" I asked confused. "I'm talking about y-you touching my b-breast, you p-pervert" She stuttered. I raised an eyebrow and looked at my hand. "Oh, I see so that's what the soft and round thing was" I said. "A-Anyway why are you in my room?" She asked calmed down a bit. "Ah, you don't remember Amu we were cuddling" I pouted pretending to be disappointed that she forgot.

"Huh?!" She said with a shocked face. I chuckled. "Tell me what happened" She demanded crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks like a little kid. "Well it was storming and then the thunder hit and you clutched on to me, I simply gave you a hug to comfort you" I shrugged, okay so maybe I also enjoyed it a bit but what's wrong with that.. "Okay" She said with a puzzled expression on her face, then it was quiet for a while it was really awkward.

"Hey!" She said, and I flinched out of surprise cause she suddenly broke the silence. "What?'' I asked. "Want breakfast?" She asked. "Yeah, I could eat" I shrugged. We walked into the kitchen I just sat down and saw Amu get some cereal out of one of the caskets and a bowl. "Here" She said putting it on the table and then looked into the fridge and grabbed some milk "Catch" She said and threw me the pack of milk. Luckily I caught it fast enough. "Oh, how fancy… Cereal" I said sarcastically. "I have ramen to" She offered. "No thanks" I said with a mouth full of cereal and milk. "No complaints then" She said now seated herself. I decided for a change of topic since I needed to get this done anyway. "Where are your parents?" I asked and saw her flinch.

**Amu's POV**

"Where are your parents?" He asked suddenly changing the topic I flinched, after all 'parents' is kind of a sensitive topic for me. "I don't have a mom, and my dad has some business to take care of" I said, I told him the truth. Alright maybe not the entire truth but close enough. "What kind of business?" He asked. "That doesn't concern you" I said sending him a cold glare.

"When will he be back?" He asked eyeing my behavior curiously. "Why are you asking so many questions?" I asked back trying to avoid the topic. "Why are you avoiding the topic?" He asked. Damn this guy's good! "I-I'm not" I lied. "You're a terrible liar, you know?" He smirked. "Why do you wanna know all this?" I asked suspiciously. "Just curious" He shrugged. "So when is he coming back" He asked again.

I sighed, this guy just doesn't know when to give up, huh? "I don't know" I said honestly. "So for all you could know you could be all alone for years" He said raising an eyebrow. My eyes widened at his respond, whether I'd like to admit it or not he's right I don't know my dad's address so there'd be no way I could find him if he doesn't come back.

"So? I've been just fine without him so far so I could endure it a bit longer" I said looking up to him with a frown. "I wonder what child services would do if they knew a 16 year old girl in high school's living on her own" He said smirking. My eyes widened. "Y-You wouldn't!" I snapped.

"Oh, try me Amu" He said with a challenging smirk. "What do you want?" I said almost whispering with teary eyes. "I just want you to be safe and not waiting all this time for a person who might not come back" He said with a worried tone. "Why?" I asked. "Because I care about you, it would break me to see you hurt" He said with a frown on his face. "You won't have to see me hurt" I said softly.

"Amu, I don't think you should be living all alone Tokyo's a big city dangerous stuff happens around here, trust me it's no place for a teenage girl to live alone" He said I heard fear and worry his voice. "Is it really that bad?" I asked. "Yes" He answered immediately which made me flinch a little.

"I don't have anywhere else to stay so I have no choice to stay here anyway" I sighed. "I see…" He said while he started mumbling things I couldn't understand. "That's it!" He shouted standing up from his chair. "Huh, what?!" I asked a little shocked I spaced out a little when he started mumbling things.

"You can stay with me" He offered. "N-No way I already caused you enough trouble. And what about Utau how would she feel about this?" I said making up things to reject the offer. "You're not causing me any trouble you're my friend after all I'd love to help you" He paused "Also you and Utau are pretty much best friends I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind you staying with us" He finished.

"W-Well what about the extra money that you have to pay because of me or maybe there's not even enough room for me and who said your parents agreed to me staying with you guys?" I said making up more excuses. "We have enough money and spare rooms so it doesn't matter also I'll arrange something with my parents they never say no anyway since they're rarely around they don't mind" He said.

"Crap I'm out excuses" I sighed. "Well then you're coming with me" Ikuto smirked. We packed in all of my bags which wasn't that much only 2 or 3 bags and then walked over to Ikuto's house. "Here we are" Ikuto said leading me inside. "Really, I thought this was a duplicate of your house that looked exactly the same and was on the exact same address as your house" I said sarcastically. "Whatever, just go upstairs first room to the right, you can check out your room" He sighed.

"Don't tell me what to do" I said teasingly and stuck out my tong like a little kid and then ran up the stairs like a little kid. 'This might just be really fun' I thought while walking towards my room.

**Ikuto's POV**

I chuckled at Amu's childlike behavior. "Sometimes she can be adorable" I said to myself then I noticed an envelope with Amu's name on it though the date was of 5 years ago. Out of curiosity I decided to read it.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_I'm sorry I left you I really love you and miss you there's just one problem,_

_I have a debt with some guys back here and they're probably gonna look for me so I'm on the run. I promise I'll come back for you when I paid my debt. Though it's probably gonna take a really long time. I left a train ticket to Kyoto in this envelope stay there until you're 16 and then move to Tokyo, if you do that I'll promise to find you I already packed your bags. Make sure that if you hid anything valuable somewhere to take it with you also burn this letter someone might find you and will try to chase you. You mustn't trust ANYONE._

_I love you very much, Tsumugu your foster dad._

My eyes widened, so that's what she meant with 'business' so she's really all alone he was the last person. Why didn't he take her with him? If he loves her so much why isn't he back after five years. Tsumugu where are you?

**And… That's it I'm sorry I just didn't know what to write anymore for this chapter anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this and see you tomorrow with the next chapter, unless you read this on another day then the one that I actually published this chapter then you can go ahead and read the next one if you want to at least… Eh, I'm just gonna shut up now -_-' Review please!**


	7. Spring Break Preparations

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I didn't publish anything yesterday but I had a ton of homework so I was running short on time. I'm so so so sooo sorry you guys I'm such a bad person for making you wait another day T.T Okay that's all I had to say. Thanks for reviewing Nanomi12, Sparkangel, , littledouchemurderer89 and Queenzeze.**

**_Recap_**

_My eyes widened, so that's what she meant with 'business' so she's really alone he was the last person. Why didn't he take her with him? If he loves her so much why isn't he back after five years? Tsumugu where are you?_

**_End of Recap_**

**Ikuto's POV**

It's been two weeks since Amu moved in with us, it seemed that it all went fine. My parents let her move in and her old apartment is sold. We walk to school together now though Utau always says she has to stop by some friends and of course since we walk to school together every morning it's got some rumors started like some rumors say that we just live near each other so we just meet by coincidence or other say that the reason I broke up with Saaya was to get together with Amu which is most likely also what Saaya thinks since she's been glaring daggers in the back of Amu's back the next Monday after we broke up.

But poor Saaya recently found out that Amu's glare is a lot more dangerous and intimidating then hers and she stopped contacting Amu and I or our friends well except Ryuu of course. I think she finally got over the fact that we broke up. The bell rang finally schools over. And I just carelessly until a certain voice interrupted my thoughts. "Ikuto!" Someone shouted I just shrugged it off then someone tapped on my shoulder I flinched and I turned around. "Don't scare me like that" I sighed in relief when I saw it was only Amu. "Well you can go off to dreamland in bed now we have to hurry up to Yaya's house" Amu said and then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the school building.

"So what's on your mind?" Amu said walking next to me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You've been off lately, if you want we could talk about it sometimes it's nice to get something off your shoulder" She offered. "No I'm good" I shrugged. "Alright just don't go hanging yourself" She teased and then walked in front of me. I chuckled "Are you worried about me _Amu-chan_?" I asked purposely adding the honorific to her name.

"First off all, you wish" She smirked and then continued. "Second of all call me Amu-chan one more time and I'll personally hang you" She warned now glaring at me. "Sure you would" I said sarcastically. "Try me" Amu said with an evil smirk. "Okay, I actually believe you'd be crazy enough to do that…" I said sweat dropping. We arrived Yaya's house and everyone was there already. "What took you guys so long!" Yaya whined. "Well this airhead got lost in his thoughts and got us late" Amu sighed sitting on the couch now between Utau and Rima "That hurts Amu" I pouted pretending to be hurt and sat between Kukai and Tadase.

"Since everyone's here let's start this meeting" Yaya said sitting on the lounge chair and then getting up and standing behind it. "Kairi you may begin." Yaya said trying to be serious. "Thank you Yuiki-san." Kairi said now sitting in the lounge chair while pushing up his glasses and clearing his throat. "Everyone we're all here because Yuiki-san thought it would be a fun if we all spend spring break together" Kairi explained.

"So does anyone have any ideas what we could do?" Kairi asked. "Oh, we could do sports" Ran suggested excited. "Yeah!" Kukai and Daichi agreed. "No way in hell" Rima glared at the three of them. "We could go to an amusement park" I said lazily. "We could also see the fireworks at a fair" Tadase suggested with a sweet smile. "We could go to boxing" Amu grinned. "NO!" We all shouted right after her suggestion.

"No offense Amu but we'd rather not be slaughtered by you" Yoru said. "Yeah, you fight better any guy I've ever fought" Ryuu said. "You've fought someone? But you were so weak and defenseless in our fight" Amu said surprised. And the guys and Yaya just snickered while the girls and Kairi rolled their eyes at how childish they were. "Pff, please I was just going easy on you since you're a girl" Ryuu lied. "Yes and you also faked those cries begging me for mercy" Amu smirked and at that even the girls and Kairi snickered. Ryuu was as red as a beat right now.

"Ah, guys I know. We could go to the beach for three days and then go to the amusement park for a day and to the fair to watch fireworks in the evening" Dia suggested everyone agreed to it. "That's a great idea" Kairi nodded pushing his glass up. "Oi, Dia that's a good idea but where are we going to stay for four days?" I asked. "Mood killer" Yaya pouted.

"Don't worry I already thought that through, see Miki's parents own a beach house, right Miki?" Dia asked. "Yeah but we never really go there" Miki shrugged. "Great since they don't use it we could just go there." Dia said. "Yeah, my parents wouldn't mind." Miki said and then went back to sketching. "Also there's going to be a fair in spring break pretty close to the beach where they're going to light fireworks all week and there's also an amusement park near so we could just stay there and then after the fair right back home." Dia finished.

"That's pretty well thought through, Dia" Kukai said surprised. "Of course Dia's smart, baka" Utau said. "Wow, Utau I'm overwhelmed by your lovely personality" Kukai said sarcastically. "Take that back or I'll bury you alive" Utau threatened and Kukai laughed nervously and sunk in his seat. "I can't believe you're scared of a girl, bro" Daichi laughed. "Are you saying girls can't be scary?" Amu glared. "Uh, I guess you're an exception" Daichi said nervously as he also sunk in his seat then we just went back to the silly and random stuff we usually do

**Amu's POV**

Today it was Sunday afternoon the day that we leave. I was really looking forward to it you know a vacation with friends since my dad and I had our little 'family situation' I never really had any friends except for Nagi. I was just really excited until I found out one little detail.

"Oi, Amu you're riding with me." Ikuto said. "Huh?!" I said shocked. "All the other cars are full so I'm the only person you can ride with" Ikuto explained. "I don't care! No way that I'm riding with you, you pervert!" Amu denied. "All the other cars already left so were going to have to hurry up unless you'd rather stay here alone with me for days" Ikuto smirked knowing there'd be no way I'd stay here with him alone for four days.

"Fine, but if you do anything perverted to me I'll beat you up so badly you wish you were dead" I grumbled. "Just get inside the car" Ikuto sighed. Great, this just couldn't get any better! I'm going to have to sit in a car with the pervert all day, I have a feeling I'm not going to have a peaceful ride…

**And that's it for today guys, again I was running out of time because I didn't save it and had to start all over again so I'm sorry it's a little shorter, because of my damn clumsiness. Review Please!**


	8. On The Road

**Hi peeps! I started to write this chapter really late but it's alright since it's Friday I'm just gonna have to write really fast and stay focused o.o ( I have terrible concentration so when I try to write a chapter I go off to another dimension and continue writing three hours later) Thanks for reviewing Nanomi12 and Queenzeze.**

**_Recap_**

_"Fine but if you do anything perverted to me I'll beat you up so badly you wish you were dead" I grumbled. "Just get inside the car" Ikuto sighed. Great, this just couldn't get any better! I'm going to have to sit in a car with the pervert all day, I have a feeling I'm not going to have a peaceful ride…_

**_End of Recap_**

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto and I were sitting in the car peacefully for ten minutes I was just staring out of the window when I turned back to Ikuto I noticed he was staring at me. "Eyes on the road" I said coldly while glaring at him. "Nah, I'm good" He smirked. "Geez you're gonna get us in an accident dammit!" I snapped. "Fine" Ikuto sighed as he was now watching the road.

"Ah shit, a traffic jam" Ikuto frowned. "Awesome, now I get to be stuck with you even longer" I said sarcastically. Ikuto smirked at me and I knew he was up to something "Oh crap" I whispered to myself. He inched closer to my face. "Don't you enjoy my company Amu-_chan_?" He pouted as he was now only a couple of inches away from my face. "Don't call me that" I glared at him though a little blush was visible on my face because he was so close. "But I enjoy calling you that, Amu-chan" He whispered in my ear and then bit it.

I let out a small screech. "W-W-W-What did you do t-that for?" I asked with a flustered face. "Ah, don't pretend you didn't like it Amu" He smirked and then finally moved forward as the traffic jam finally ended. After a while of riding with Ikuto's endless teasing and me smacking him all the time my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Ikuto asked. "No, there are wolves in the back of the car" I said sarcastically. "Geez, it was just a question" Ikuto sighed. "We didn't have lunch so it's normal you're hungry I'm actually pretty hungry to, so let's stop by a diner." Ikuto said. I nodded. "Just get whatever you want, it's on me" He said.

I eyed him suspiciously. "What's the catch?" I asked raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest. "Nothing, it's just that you're my friend and I care about you" He said smiling at me. That's really nice of Ikuto, maybe he's the kind of person that is cold and isolated but opens up to those that he trusts.

Kind of like me I guess, though dad told me I mustn't trust anyone so I won't not even Nagihiko my childhood friend or Utau who was grown into my best friend over time. "Thanks, Ikuto that's really nice" I smiled at him. His eyes widened but it even surprised me I haven't truly smiled because I was happy since my father left me.

Then an awkward silence followed. "A-Are we almost there?" I asked to let go of the awkwardness a little. "Uh, yeah I almost forgot we were there" Ikuto said laughing sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow at the weird way he's acting. What's on his mind? Well Ikuto won't tell what's on his mind until he fully trusts a person. I wonder who Ikuto trusts…

**Ikuto's POV**

"Thanks , Ikuto that's really nice" Amu smiled at me. My eyes widened. I've never seen Amu smile like that and I especially didn't see it coming from Amu since she's isolated from everyone, but then again so am I so I'm not really to talk here. If she's so isolated from everyone from everyone why does she show her emotions so freely? Does she trust people easily? No, she's definitely not a person who trusts people. Is she shy? That could be it but I'm gonna have to get to know her better for that.

"A-Are we almost there?" Amu suddenly asked interrupting my thoughts. I then noticed that the diner was right here. "Uh, yeah I almost forgot we were there" I laughed sheepishly. Amu just raised an eyebrow at me. "Well we're here" I said getting out of the car and so did Amu. We entered the diner and Amu's face immediately lit up.

"A-Amu? Hinamori Amu is that you?" An old lady said looking at Amu. "Obaa-san!" Amu said happily and ran to the old lady and hugged her. "Where's Tsumugu?" The old lady asked looking around from him. 'Tsumugu? Isn't that Amu's foster dad?' I thought. "Oh, he's gone for business" Amu frowned. "So you came alone?" The old lady asked. "No I'm here with a friend" She said gesturing to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I said bowing. "Nice to meet you son, I'm Hashimoto Ume" The old lady smiled bowing as well. "Well, what would you guys like?" She asked taking out a little note pad. "I'll have a turkey sandwich with a cup of coffee" I said. "What about you Amu?" I asked looking at Amu. "I'll have a hamburger and a coke" Amu shrugged. "Alright I'll be back in a sec" The old lady said and walked to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Amu and I were seated. "A hamburger? That's unusual for a girl" I smirked at Amu. "Yeah, well I actually eat and don't just take a salad I order a full meal when I eat" She said. "Now, now Amu that's not very girly" I teased. "Never said I was" She said back accepting the challenge. But before we could continue the food arrived.

"Eating contest" I said. "Deal" She smirked at me. "In three, two, one, eat!" I said and we ate our food like crazy there was turkey sticking out of my mouth and Amu had a ton of ketchup stains though we ended up tying. "Drinking contest" She said. "But I have coffee" I frowned at how unfair it was.

"Yeah, well I had a hamburger and you had a sandwich so drink and stop complaining" And like that Amu and I swallowed down the drink immediately, though this time Amu won because I can't handle hot things just like a cat so my tong was burning half way through the drink. "Wahaha victory!" Amu said raising her hands in the air in victory. "Cheater" I said as we paid and left.

"We just hurry up we still have to drive for two hours and everyone's probably already there" I sighed. "Then hurry your lazy ass up and let's go" Amu said taking my hand and running to the car dragging me along with her. "Why are you so excited?" I asked as if she was crazy. "I'm just really looking forward on a vacation with friends" Amu said smiling again. I couldn't help but to smile back. "You're even more beautiful when you smile" I said. "Huh?!" Amu said flustered. I just smirked at her. "Y-You pervert! Always teasing me like that…" She said blushing and then looked out of the window. I sighed, I don't know why I called her beautiful I wasn't teasing her I mean I know she's beautiful but I never told her that and I didn't have any plans on telling her.

Amu's just special and there's something about her which makes it difficult for me not to care about her or to hurt or lie her, I don't know what it is about Amu that makes me feel this way towards her…

**That's it for today readers hope you enjoyed, this chapter was just so Amu and Ikuto could bound a little y'know develop a relationship and I'm going to try and add more couples in the upcoming chapters and of course more Amuto moments. Review Please!**


	9. Ramen battle

**Hello readers I'm sorry I didn't upload this weekend I was a total mess last week I promise I'll keep up with the upload schedule this week thanks for reviewing Nanomi12, sdasdf, Guest**

**_Recap_**

_Amu's just special and there's something about her which makes it difficult for me not to care about her or hurt her or lie to her, I don't know what it is about Amu that makes me feel this way towards her…_

**_End of Recap_**

**Amu's POV**

I fell asleep in the car but Ikuto woke me up. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" I heard Ikuto shout and my eyes immediately shot open. "Huh, what's going on?" I said still in a daze. "We're here so get your lazy ass up and help me unpack" Ikuto sighed. "Perverted bastard" I muttered under my breath while getting out of the car with a couple of bags in my hand.

"What was that?" Ikuto asked. "Nothing" I said with a fake smile plastered on my face but under that I was glaring at him with the hate of a thousand demons. I hate to get interrupted in my sleep which is why I hate my alarm clock, but I think practically everyone does… "Are you going to get the other bags or just stand there smirking?" I asked annoyed. "Whatever" He shrugged getting the rest of the bags.

"Finally, we're here" I said happily. "What a sudden mood change" Ikuto said. "That's because I'm not stuck with you anymore" I said coldly. "That hurts Amu" Ikuto pouted pretending to be hurt. "I hope it did" I said. "How cruel even though I'm being so nice to you" He sighed. "How about instead of being so overly nice just being yourself" I sighed. Ikuto's eyes widened for a while.

**Ikuto's POV**

"How about instead of being so overly nice just being yourself" I sighed. My eyes widened. Did, Did she just figure me out? But aren't I the one that's supposed to figure her out instead of the other side around? "You're the one to talk" I muttered under my breath. Even though I haven't completely figured her out I know she isn't as cold and isolated as she seems if you ask me she just seem shy but there's more than that, I just know it. "Excuse me?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing, dear" I just said rolling my eyes.

"Did you just call me dear?" She asked looking at me as if I was insane. "Yeah, so?" I asked. "What am I? Your 40 year old wife?" She laughed. I let out a small smile, after all one of my goals is to make her happy. "Nice to know it amuses you" I chuckled. And finally after a couple of minutes of walking we arrived at the beach house. "Where were you guys?" Yaya whined. "Yeah, you guys took forever" Kukai said. "Traffic was terrible" I sighed. "It's already 4 PM" Utau said. "We could still go to the beach for a while" Nagihiko suggested. "Why didn't you guys already go?" Amu asked. "No we were waiting for you guys" Rima sighed. "Then let's hurry up and let's go swim!" Daichi said excitedly smiling ear to ear. Everyone just laughed at his cheerfulness.

All the guys were already at the beach the girls were still changing in their swimsuits they wore the same swimsuits as at the swimsuit party and again Amu wore shorts under her bikini top. "Seriously Amu how do you swim with those shorts?" I asked. "I don't" She sighed. "Oh yeah" I said remembering she can't swim.

"Let's swim together" I offered. "No way in hell, I'll drown, baka!" She yelled rejecting my offer. "Come on everyone's doing something" I said gesturing to Kairi and Yaya who were building a sandcastle together, Nagi who was doing Rima's hair, Daichi and Ran who were surfing, Miki drawing a scenario picture with Yoru who was staring at it dazzled, Ryuu who was daring Tadase to eat sand while Dia was telling him how that was a foolish idea, Suu making treats and Kukai and Utau who were… Wait, where are Kukai and Utau?

**Kukai POV**

"Are we there yet?" Utau whined, again… "No Utau for the tenth time we are not there yet" I said leading an blindfolded Utau. "Now we're here" I said smirking at the sight. "Ah, finally" Utau sighed while taking of the bandage that was covering her eyes and immediately smiled at the sight. "You like it?" I asked. "Of course I like it!" She said happily. "Then let's go get some ramen!" I said happily walking into the ramen shop with a cheerful Utau skipping behind me.

"What can I get ya kids?" The man asked. "Miso" Utau and I said at the same time. "Comin' right at ya" The man said getting ready to prepare the miso ramen. "Ah, you ordered the same as me" Utau said challenging. "Yeah but I can eat more bowls than you" I smirked accepting her challenge. "Here ya go, kids" The man said. Utau and I looked at each other hostile as the miso was done.

"Three…" Utau said. "Two…" I said. "One…" Utau said and we both quickly ate our ramen trying to race each other after a couple seconds we already finished the entire bowl. "Another!" We both shouted. Then we quickly glanced at each other surprised that we finished at the same time. "Here, ya go" The man said handing us another bowl. After a couple of bowls we again finished on the same time.

"Another!" We again shouted at the same time. "Again? Ya already ate 20 bowls, ya kids are gon' eat all of my miso" The man said sweat dropping. "He's right miso's to easy we can eat all day if this continues" Utau sighed. "Why don't we take the extra spicy flavors?" I suggested. "But those burn your mouth" Utau said. "What, afraid you can't handle it?" I said knowing she'd get angry. "I was talking about you, no way I'm scared bring it on!" Utau said challenging. "Extra spicy flavor please" I asked the man. "Here ya go kids" He said grinning thinking this'd be the last and checking my wallet it would… "Three, two, one!" Utau said and we quickly ate it.

I immediately burned my tong but kept eating refusing to lose to Utau. Utau almost finished and I stared sweat dropping I got so distracted that I choked on a noodle. "Ha, I win!" Utau cheered who had just finished her bowl. "You just got lucky" I muttered. "No I'm just the best" Utau bragged. "Whatever let's just go" I sighed paying the man the huge bill… "Ah great now I'm broke" I sighed looking into my wallet that now only remained a nickel. "You brought that little money" Utau said raising an eyebrow walking out of the store heading towards the beach house.

"I took a lot of money it's just that you eat so much" I frowned. "Are you calling me fat?" Utau asked raising an eyebrow. "No that's what you said" I said back calmly though inside I was shaking thinking of the horrible things Utau would do to me if I called her fat… "But you were intending to" She glared at me. "No, you just have a big appetite.

I actually find that quite attractive in a girl" I told her and saw a blush appear on her face. "W-Well I was just hungry that's it" She said looking away. "Well if you're get that hungry when you ate maybe you will get fat" I teased. "B-Baka!" She yelled flustered and tackled me to the ground. Luckily it was soft sand since already arrived to the beach. I stared into those big violet eyes and a blush crept up to my face as she inched closer and before I knew it we were kissing.

**Yay, Kutau ending! Well I'm sorry it's bad I didn't have much time to spare so I had to finish it quickly I still hoped you enjoyed it though… Review Please!**


	10. Caught in an Awkward Position

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, no excuses I was simply too lazy ._. I sincerely apologize for making all of you wait so long (シ****_ _)シ****I think I give up on the update schedule I'll just update when I feel like it v.v Thanks for reviewing Nanomi12, Queenzeze, Guest**

**_Recap_**

_I stared into those big violet eyes and a blush crept up to my face as she inched close before I knew it we were kissing._

**_End of Recap_**

**Utau's POV**

Kukai and I were walking towards the beach house both blushing as there was an awkward silence. "U-Uh Kukai.." I said to break the silence. "Yeah?" He said looking straight in my eyes making my blush even worse so I quickly turned away. "Should we tell them about what happened back there?" I asked shyly. "I dunno, but secrets aren't good" Kukai sighed. "Yeah, sooner or later we're gonna have to tell them" I agreed "But let's just wait for the right timing" I said.

"Yeah, that seems the best" Kukai agreed. "Though I'm scared of what Ikuto's gonna do to me" He sweat dropped. "Don't worry if he'll hurt you I'll teach him a lesson" I grinned evilly. "Now I feel bad for Ikuto…" Kukai mumbled. "Excuse me?" I said glaring at him. "N-Nothing" He lied nervously while quickly looking away. And after a while of walking and bragging about who can eat the most ramen we reached the beach house.

All the girls except for Amu were in the living room in pajamas. "Where are the guys?" Kukai asked. "And where's Amu?" I asked. "A better question is, where were you guys?" Rima asked lazily while reading a magazine. "And why are you covered in sand?" Yaya asked. "And why do you smell like ramen?" Suu asked walking out of the kitchen with a tray full of sushi.

"We were taking a beach walk towards a ramen restaurant and on the way back we tripped in the sand" I lied putting on a pokerface. "Really?" Dia asked sensing that it wasn't completely true. "Okay, we didn't trip I tackled him" I sighed, it was true just not the complete truth. "Okay then we believe you!" Ran said cheerfully.

**Kukai's POV**

"But where are the guys?" I asked. "They're taking out the bags" Rima said still reading her magazine. "Okay thanks" I said trying to hide my smirk. Knowing Ikuto 'taking out the baggage' means check what's in the girls bags. "Yo Ikuto" I said looking one of the rooms where Kairi was putting down some bags. "Ikuto's in the next room" Kairi said raising his glasses. "Thanks man" I said quickly running to the next room, in there was Ikuto unpacking a pink bag.

"Didn't know your bag was pink" I teased walking towards him. "It isn't mine it's Amu's" He said looking through the stuff. "Wow you broke up with your girlfriend two weeks ago and you're already looking through the baggage of another one" I chuckled. "Jackpot" Ikuto smirked taking out one of Amu's bra's. "Ah how cute it has strawberries on in" Ikuto chuckled. "Dude, when Hinamori catches you, you're so dead!" I sighed, though knowing it was Ikuto that wasn't going to stop him. "Then I'll just make sure I won't get caught" He smirked. "You're such a sly cat, that's seriously gonna get you in trouble some time…" I warned. "Who are you, my dad?" Ikuto teased. "Thank god I'm not" I teased back.

"Dude! This is a D-cup" Ikuto said checking out the bra. "Whatever man I'm getting outta here before Hinamori finds you and I get the blame" I said walking out of the room. And I walked straight across the bathroom seeing Rima knocking on the door impatiently. "Amu hurry up you've been in the shower for a half hour!" Rima shouted annoyed. (A/N I take crazy long showers so I speak out of experience...) "Alright geez, I'm just drying my hair Rima" Amu shouted just as annoyed back at Rima. "I'll give you 5 minutes" Rima said glaring at the door and walking downstairs.

"Hmm, let me see… Tell Ikuto that Amu's coming out of the shower in 5 minutes? Or… Go play videogames and let Ikuto learn his lesson?" I murmured to myself. "Playing videogames it is!" I said with a smirk taking out my PSP and walking downstairs. Alright so I'm being a jerk, but Ikuto's my best friend we play tricks on each other all the time. Besides it could be amusing to see what the outcome is when Ikuto gets busted.

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked through Amu's stuff and had a smirk on my face the entire time. For such a cold girl she sure wears cute underwear. Most of it is pink with laces and strawberries and hearts on it. Wow, I really am a pervert… But hey, isn't it normal for a guy when he gets the opportunity to look through a hot girl's stuff to take it and go look through her stuff?

Anyhow as I was looking through her underwear and clothes I found a cutesy stuffed cat, which I just assume of that Amu sleeps with. "Really, a stuffed cat? Didn't see that one coming from Amu…" I mumbled. After a little while of searching through Amu's stuff and checking out her underwear, I found a golden lock with 4 diamond hearts around the keyhole it seems like a really expensive and rare lock not something that you see on your everyday person. But where would Amu get such a lock? Did she steal it? No way, Amu's not that kind of person. Is it a gift? But who would give such an expensive gift?

Then I heard the doorknob click. I quickly put the lock back in the bag leaving me holding one of Amu's panties. And of course, it had to be Amu who walked in the room. I stood wide eyed not because I was surprised she came in but because of the fact that she was only wearing a towel that barely covered up the places up that needed to be covered up.

Though she was even more surprised when she saw me in her room though it turned into a blush when she realized she was only wearing a towel and I was looking through her bag and holding one of her hot pink panties with black ruffles. "P-Pervert" Amu whispered in a high-pitched voice as her cheeks turned a thousand different shades of red.

"Pervert!" She now screamed walking towards me and putting her panties back in the bag and closing it. I quickly stood up in front of Amu trying to focus on her face, which was pretty difficult since she was just in a towel. "Wait Amu I can explain" I sighed. "You were looking through my stuff you pervert!" Amu yelled at me. "Okay I guess I don't have to explain" I sighed scratching the bag of my head sheepishly.

"P-Pervert, pervert!" Amu yelled with a huge blush on her face as she started hitting me on my chest with her fists. "O-Oi, cut it out that hurts" I said trying to stop her. When I tried to do that I fell backwards with a flustered Amu on top of me. And if it couldn't get more awkward the top of the towel flew of revealing Amu's chest so her bare chest fell right on top of mine. Oh and I forgot to mention it, I was one of those people waiting for Amu to get out of the bathroom so I was only wearing my swim trunks with my chest exposed as well. Meaning I could feel her bare chest on top of my own bare chest.

Neither of us did anything but we didn't pull away either, we just laid there frozen. A blush crept onto my face, not as bad as Amu's though. We just laid there wide-eyed and I just kept staring into those big honey golden orbs. And this might sound cliché but I was lost in her eyes.

Just as Amu opened her mouth to say something Tadase opened the door. "Dinner's r-" He stopped midsentence staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. I didn't blame him though. I mean Amu was laying on top of me wearing nothing more than a towel, I only had swim trunks on and our bare chests were against each other and of course to finish it off as if this was some sort of romantic novel we were staring in each other's eyes.

"U-Uh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt ,you guys" Tadase said blushing. Then we focused our gaze at Tadase. "W-Wait Tadase!" Amu quickly said her face still completely heated. "I'm really sorry" Tadase said once again closing his eyes. "Tadase it's not what it looks like!" I jumped into the conversation. "It's okay, it's normal for people our age to be attracted to the opposite gender." Tadase said and walked out of the room.

"Ah great, now he thinks we were making out or something" Amu sighed getting off of me. "Amu, aren't you forgetting something?" I smirked. "What do you mean?" She asked, then she looked down realizing she hadn't placed the towel back over her chest and a deep blush crept onto her face. "D-D-D-Don't look you pervert!" She yelled flustered while kicking my leg hard and then placing the towel back decently. "Oi, you didn't have to kick me!" I said feeling my now bruised knee. "You didn't have to sneak into my room and look through my underwear you pervert" She defended.

"Now get out I'm getting dressed" She said opening the door. "Aw come on Amu, I've already seen you naked now so what does it matter" I pouted. "OUT!" She yelled with a huge blush on her face and kicked me out… Literally she KICKED me out! "Well see ya later, miss D-cup" I said walking away smirking. "Y-You perverted cosplay kitty!" She yelled with a blush on her face and slammed the door. "Tch, cosplay kitty?" I chuckled walking away. "You sure are interesting Amu…" I said walking away smirking.

**And that's it for this chappie! Yay I finally ended it early :D That's a first for me o.o But I'm happy and suddenly really motivated on writing the next chapter, sadly I don't have time since I need to take one of my ridiculous long showers. Review Please! ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~**


	11. Playing Dress-Up

**Hi peeps! And another chapter and oh mie gosh I haven't updated in a week o.o Well holidays start next week so I'll have more time to update meanwhile I'll just try to work harder cause let's be honest I'm such a lazy author -.-' Alright let's get started. Thanks for reviewing Nanomi12 and ikutolover93**

**_Recap_**

_"Well see ya later, miss D-cup" I said walking away smirking. "Y-You perverted cosplay kitty!" She yelled with a blush on her face and slammed the door. "Tch, cosplay kitty?" I chuckled walking away. "You sure are interesting Amu…" I said walking away smirking._

**_End of Recap_**

**Tadase's POV**

I walked downstairs in a bit of a daze. Hinamori-san and Ikuto sure are grown-up doing stuff like that already, I might've said it was completely normal for our age but still I find it quite amazing that they are already up to stuff like that.

"Wheeh aah Himamomi 'n Iku?" Souma-kun asked with a mouth stuffed with food. "I'm sorry I have no idea what you're saying Souma-kun" I said arching an eyebrow at him. "He asked 'Where are Hinamori and Ikuto?' and honestly I'm quite curious too." Mashiro-san said with a bored face. "Uh well…" I started a bit nervously. 'Should I tell them what happened up there?' I thought nervously. I don't think Hinamori and Ikuto will be too delighted though… "Well?" Mashiro-san asked impatiently.

"Now, Now Rima-chan we shouldn't pressure him so much" Fujisaki-san said smiling kindly. "Shut up, cross dresser" Mashiro-san told him. "Eh, who told you that?!" Fujisaki-san asked wide-eyed. "Amu told me, _cross dresser_" Mashiro-san said and you could see the evil glint in her eyes. "Stop saying it so openly!" Fujisaki-san said a bit flustered. "Why should listen to you, _cross dresser_" Mashiro-san teased once again. And while those two continued their little quarrel the rest of us went back to the original subject.

"Where are Amu and Ikuto?" Utau asked. "I don't know if I should tell you guys…" I said as a blush crept onto my face. "Yaya is curious so speak up!" Yuiki-san whined. "T-They were d-d-d-doing uh, a-adult stuff" I finished while my face was as red as a tomato.

Everyone stared at me wide-eyed dropping their food and Fujisaki-san and Mashiro-san even stopped arguing. "EEEH?!" Was their first reaction. "Are you serious?!" Souma-kun asked racing towards me. "Give the guy some space" Utau sighed pushing Souma-kun out of my personal bubble. "THE ADULT WORLD ~DESU!" Clover-san yelled right before fainting. (A/N I was too lazy to give them a decent surname just used their card signs meaning this is Suu). Oh no, I said it because I was so pressured but now I have to worry about being punished by Hinamori-san and Ikuto.

"What exactly did you see, Hotori-san?" Sanjo-san asked. "Well I walked in the room and I saw Hinamori-san on top of Ikuto and they were staring in each other's eyes" I explained of course I left out the part about them being topless cause else I'd suffer a slow and painful death before I even turn 18.

Then Ikuto came downstairs whilst everyone was gawking at him. "Did I miss something?" Ikuto asked arching an eyebrow. "Well yeah maybe, uh I don't know your virginity!" Souma-kun shouted at him. "Huh?" Ikuto asked completely clueless which is quite rare for Ikuto so now I'm doubting what I think I saw back there.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Wow Ikuto you broke up with my psychopathic sister two weeks ago and you're wooing Hinamori already?" Ryuu asked practically falling of his chair. "Well psychopathic she is indeed… Wait, wooing Amu?! What the hell are you talking about?!" I asked completely confused, wait are they talking about what Tadase saw back there?

"TADASE…" I said angrily glaring daggers through him and saw him flinch. Good he better be scared. "Come with me for a little while Tadase" I said with a plastered smile on my face but there was a dark aura around me as I dragged Tadase out to the front of the beach house. "YOU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL THEM?!" I yelled at Tadase while everyone except Amu who was probably changing and Miki and Yoru who I hadn't seen looked through the window at what we were doing thinking I didn't see them. I obviously did though I was just too mad at Tadase to even care.

"Sorry Ikuto I only told them what I saw.." Tadase quickly apologized obviously scared as hell. "If you're already so scared of me, you should wait until Amu finds out" I smirked, Tadase was shaking now. "P-Please don't tell her!" Tadase begged of me. "Hmm, now that I think about it she could possibly give you a punishment far worse than I will ever be able to…" I said rubbing my chin pretending to be thinking. "No, anything but that!" Tadase said kneeling on the ground now begging for mercy, which after what he said I am so not going to give him. "After that nonsense that you told everyone? No way in hell." I said opening the door. "Enjoy your punishment" I smirked as I went inside I could hear Tadase's silent sobs.

"So nothing happened?" Kukai asked me. "Nope" I said popping the p at the end. "Eh, but now what are we supposed to gossip about?" Dia asked disappointed. "How about the fact that Miki and Yoru are gone and you guys didn't notice a thing…" I pointed out.

"Eh, really?" Ran said looking around the room searching them. "Well, they're always gone ~desu" Suu said who just woke up from when she fainted. "Yeah, they say they're just friends but it's obvious they're dating" Dia sighed.

Then Amu came downstairs and everyone gawked at her too but a smirk just appeared on my face. "Ikuto are you going to tell her?" Daichi whispered. "Hell yea" I whispered back smirking. "Why are you all gawking at me?" She asked confused. "And why's all the food on the floor?" She then asked looking at the floor full of rice and sushi. Now that I've noticed, why is there food on the floor?

"A better question where were you?" Utau asked eyeing Amu curiously. "Changing" Amu said pointing to her red adidas boxing shorts that reached somewhere above her knees and white tank top with her hair in a messy bun.

"Hey Amu, Tadase told everyone that we were wooing up there" I smirked as I saw her expression change from somewhere between being completely embarrassed and flustered to a dark and evil killer intent. "W-Where's Tadase?" Amu asked with a voice that could kill and her left eye was twitching. "Outside, crying and scared as hell of what kind of punishment you'd give him" Kairi said calmly while the rest of us were trying to muffle our laughter except for Rima who I've never seen laughing or smiling before. Then Amu went outside.

"Wanna check it out?" Nagi asked. "Hell yea!" Kukai said immediately racing towards the window but an angry Amu appeared in front of him and he sat back down on the sofa. "Or maybe not…" He said rubbing the back of his head

sheepishly. So we just peacefully sat down and listened to what was happening outside. "TADASE YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" We heard Amu shout and then we heard one of the flowerpots break. "No, wait Hinamori-san please have some mercy." Tadase cried "MERCY MY ASS!" Amu shouted again and we heard something break again but this time I think this it was Tadase, poor guy I'd hate to be him right now.

"Whoa, are you serious?!" Tadase screamed. "JUST AS SERIOUS AS YOU WHEN YOU MADE UP THAT BULLSHIT THAT I WAS WOOING THAT PERVERT!" Amu yelled, feisty… "You can't throw that a glass at me! That's not a punishment that's murder!" Tadase cried. "Well, it's not if you lay on your back and guard your neck and head well" Amu stated calmed down she still sounded extremely angry. "Are you serious?!" Tadase asked as if she was insane. "Depends, what exactly did you say?" Amu asked curiously.

And right now even I was listening curiously I was honestly dying to know myself. "Uh, well I said that you guys were doing adult stuff." I heard Tadase say nervously. "He's such I kid sometimes" I mumbled chuckling and then I heard Amu burst into crazy laughter. "Oh gosh, adult stuff?! Are you in 4th grade or something!" Amu laughed as if she was dying.

"But seriously nothing happened we just fell in an rather awkward position." She said as she walked inside. "By the way lay there for another half hour or you're going to have a serious muscle ache" She said closing the door.

"Wai-" Tadase said but the door was already closed. "Ah, that was a nice exercise" Amu yawned stretching her arms then she noticed me and shot me a glare. Everyone just sweat dropped and moved away from me, damn traitors.

"You…" Amu said as an evil aura went around her. "Yeah" I said uninterested or so it may seem because in the inside I was shaking. Amu can be very intimidating if she wants to. "This is all your fault for searching through my suitcase!" She yelled pointing her index at me.

"You did what?!" All the girls yelled looking at me. "It wasn't just me!" I said putting my hands up in defense. "Nagi!" Rima said pulling his hair. "Daichi!" Ran said slapping him with one of her pompoms that she was strangely always carrying… "Kairi" Yaya said hitting him on the head with his own book. "Ryuu!" Dia and Suu said kicking Ryuu of his chair. "Kukai!" Utau said almost slapping him. "Wait I was down here playing on my PSP!" Kukai defended stopping her from slapping.

"You could've stood on guard" I glared at him. "And take the risk on getting caught and blamed? No way dude!" He grinned. I'm gonna rip that stupid grin of his face after I'm recovered of whatever punishment Amu's gonna give me. "Fine if you're going to beat me up just do it now to get it over with" I sighed.

"Oh no, this punishment is gonna be for all of the guys except Kukai and Yoru who didn't peek and Tadase who I have already personally punished" Amu said with an evil smirk on her face, evil smirk not good… "You see when we looked through the house I recall seeing some old dress-up clothes from Miki." Amu finished. Dress-up clothes not good AT ALL!

"They're in the attic go get them and be downstairs in 15 minutes or else I'll dress you guys" She threatened. "I prefer being stripped by you, Amu" I teased with a smirk. "GO. NOW" She sighed. Dammit I can't even tease my way out of this one. So all of the guys went upstairs and got dressed in the costumes.

**-15 MINUTES LATER-**

The guys and I all came downstairs awkwardly and the girls and Kukai were all on the couch waiting for us to finish Yoru and Miki were still nowhere to be found and well Tadase was still outside waiting for his muscles to move. "What can I do for you, Ojou-sama… And Kukai" We all said in choir bowing down when we looked up the girls and Kukai were staring at us dazzled and then burst into laughter.

Nagi was dressed as a Japanese princess he had his hair up in a ponytail and wore a pink kimono with butterflies on it, though since it was a kid costume the kimono reached till just below his knee.

Daichi was dressed a scarecrow he wore a puffy dress with fall colors that came bellow his mid-thigh so he wore shorts under it he also wore a cute little hat that barely fits on his head.

Kairi was dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, he wore a blue dress with a white apron around it that came out with him as a shirt lucky him there were some black and white stockings that could stretch far enough to cover him up though I highly doubt it was too comfortable, he also had a black headband with a little bow on it.

Ryuu was dressed as My Little Pony he wore a fluffy purple dress with pink ruffles on the bottom that reached somewhere above his knees there were also some purple matching arm and legwarmers and of course some pink wings.

And I was stuck with the cat girl costume I wore a pink dress with a panther pattern that ended around my mid-thigh and pink fluffy tail attached to the back and it even had some cat ears and a black collar with a bell on it.

"Happy now?" I asked twitching. "Alright why won't we all watch a movie together?" Amu offered. "Okay, hold on we'll get changed" Kairi said. "Nope, you guys are going to watch the movie like that" Utau said. "And you'll have to watch it while dancing ballet" Yaya added. "Are you serious?" Daichi twitched. "Yes, now dance my little puppets" Rima said with an evil smirk ironic that she calls us little while she's such a dwarf herself.

We watched Madagascar while dancing ballet and being dressed in little girl costumes the entire movie and when the movie ended we realized Tadase was still outside got him, poor guy was probably traumatized by Amu.

**Yay, finished ^-^! Now where were Miki and Yoru o.o? Find out in the next chapter… Review Please!**


	12. Extra Chapter: Yoru and Miki's Day Out

**Hola muchachos (⌐■_■), oh and merry Christmas! Well, this is my Christmas present to you guys, a Miki x Yoru chappie (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) ~(^-^)~. I wasn't really planning to update but I figured pretty much everyone is updating stories now and I don't wanna be a buzzkill and make you guys wait for this story, oh and this is a non-related chapter to the story it's just what happened with Miki and Yoru, an extra chapter I guess… Therefore there shall be no recap! And yes , okay scratch that it's too long I'll just call you Nikki if that's fine with you. And yes Nikki I can dedicate a chapter to you on 15 march and that's what I'm gonna do. QUESTION TIME! Is that your birthday? Cause if I'm gonna dedicate it to you I'd like to know why, you don't HAVE to tell me though… Let's just get started I'm wasting precious time to write a chapter o.o Thanks for reviewing , Nanomi12, ikutolover93 and warmheartxoxo.**

* * *

**Yoru's POV**

I was sitting on the beach next to Miki who was drawing the scenario in front of us, I had my gaze on Miki's beautiful face the whole time though. "Dammit!" She grumbled as ripped off another paper from her sketchbook.

"What's wrong Miki" I asked a bit concerned. "I just can't get my drawing right" She sighed. "I have no inspiration" She mumbled in melancholy. Inspiration, huh… Hmm, well maybe I can help with that problem. But what would be a nice way to get inspiration? Got it!

"Hey, Miki let's go somewhere" I suggested. "Where?" She asked. "It's a surprise" I said with a smirk. "Uh, okay when are we going?" She asked. "Now, c'mon let's go inside and get dressed" I got up and stuck out a hand to help her get up which she accepted. "But isn't preparing going to take a lot of time and aren't our friends going to notice we're gone?" She asked. "Tch, you're full of questions today, I see" I chuckled.

"We don't have to shower since we didn't swim and we haven't even touched the sand so that'll save some time also I highly doubt those blockheads are going to notice we're gone" I said, we were sitting on a rock the entire time and I don't like water very much and neither does Miki so no way that we'd swim. Also everyone except Ikuto would probably even be oblivious that we were gone if we were kidnapped right before their eyes. "Fine, let's go" Miki sighed already heading towards the beach house.

***Random Time-skip*  
Miki's POV**

"Ugh, I have nothing to wear!" I grumbled as I looked through my bag for something cute to wear. Then I spotted a sky-blue sleeveless summer dress that has a white bowtie around the waist and a wavy bottom. "Seriously, the only cute clothing piece that I have is a dress?" I asked myself looking at the dress in disgust.

I don't have anything against dresses but the thing is I just don't like them very much, they just don't match my tomboyish and artistic personality very well. But it's all I have so I'm just gonna have to wear it. I put on the dress and looked at the mirror wide-eyed, it looks better than I expected it to look… But damn my beret is no good with this dress.

I sighed and removed my beret revealing my dark blue hair in a bun on top of my head, I took off the hair elastic letting my hip length, straight hair loose. I haven't combed my hair in an eternity since I never really saw any point of doing so… So crap, now I'm gonna have to do it.

I started combing it softly but realized that if I kept combing like that it was going to take forever, so I decided to comb a bit harder. I softly groaned in pain, damn my hair's all tangled because I never comb it. Alright what did Amu say when I bumped my toe? "Pull yourself through it you big baby!" Oh, right that's what she said. Well I guess I'll have to do that now…

So I started combing my hair really fast and really hard and five minutes later I was finished and it was completely untangled, I decided to put some hair oil in it to make it smooth and soft. "Ah, that's better" I said looking in the mirror satisfied.

"But it could be better…" I said walking back to my bag and I took out a white headband with a blue spade on it. I put it on in a way that it wouldn't cover up my bangs. Then I took a silver necklace chain with a spade hanging on it, what can I say I like spades. I then of course put on the necklace and rummaged through the bag a bit more where I found a charm bracelet. The charms were of a spade, an artist palette, a music note and a baton, and put that around my right arm. "I like it…" I said looking to myself in the mirror with a approving look on my face.

"Oh crap shoes!" I said looking at my feet. I rummaged through my bag again and found a pair of sky-blue flats with a white bow on them. "Finally, I'm done" I sighed taking my light blue crossover bag that I always carry with me and headed downstairs where Yoru was already seated on the couch obviously bored, staring out the window.

While he hasn't noticed me yet I guess I can check out what he's wearing. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a hoodie ,a white V-neck, a pair of baggy jeans and some black dunk high Nike shoes with his spiky hair in the same cool and messy hairstyle as always. He looks so cool and handsome / (A/N Miki just went fangirl-mode o.o)

**Yoru's POV**

Damn, Miki's taking forever I'm bored as hell. That's when I heard a step creak and turned my head around in reflex. "It took you long eno-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence and stared at Miki wide-eyed, she looks beautiful- Scratch that she always looks beautiful but even more beautiful than usual.

She wore a sky-blue sleeveless summer dress that has a white bowtie around the waist and a wavy bottom, a silver necklace chain with a spade hanging on it, a charm bracelet with the charms of a spade, an artist palette, a music note and a baton on it, a pair of sky-blue flats with a white bow on them and as usual her light blue crossover bag. But what surprised me most of all was that I could see her hair, I mean more than just her bangs, all of it and it was long! It went down to her hip she also had a white headband with a blue spade on it, on her head. I just silently kept admiring her beauty.

"D-Do I look weird?" She asked shyly looking down at her feet. "N-No, that's not it" I said getting out of my trance and walking over to her, I took her hand causing her to look up at me. "You look beautiful" I said with a gentle smile then a blush crossed her face. "T-Thanks, you look pretty good yourself" She looking up to me smiling, causing my face to heat up.

"L-Let's go" I said quickly escaping her gaze before I would embarrass myself in front of her. I got my keys and opened the door. "Ladies first" I smirked holding the door open for Miki. "Thanks" She said walking outside. I then myself went outside and walked over to my jet black Vespa, yes I took a three hour drive on a Vespa towards this beach. I recently got it for my 16th birthday so of course I took it with me on vacation.

"Catch" I said throwing Miki a sky blue helmet and put on a midnight blue helmet myself. "Hop on" I said with a mischievous smirk already sitting on the Vespa myself getting ready to leave. (A/N Sorry I don't know a thing about scooters) "Is it really safe" She asked me nervously with a hint of fear in her voice. "Do you trust me?" I asked hopefully. "...Y-Yes, I trust you" She said a bit hesitant. "Then it's safe" I said with a smile on my face.

She then sat behind me and slung her arms around my waist causing me to blush furiously. "O-Okay let's go" I said starting the engine and driving. We had a peaceful and quiet drive just enjoying the nice cool breeze. "Where are we going?" Miki asked. "I told you it's a surprise" I sighed at her determination to find out. "Well is the ride going to take long? Cause the sun's going to set pretty soon" Miki said. "Don't worry about that" I ensured her.

'It's going to be even better at sunset' I thought. That's when I spotted a hill from the corner of my eye and took a sharp turn towards it, causing Miki to squeal out of surprise. "You okay, Miki?" I asked worried. "Yeah, I'm fine…" She said. "Hold on tight" I said driving up the hill. "Oh, okay" She said tightening her grip around my waist.

"We're here" I said turning off the engine and helping Miki off of the Vespa and we took off our helmets. "What's so special about this pla-" Miki stopped in the middle of her sentence staring at the view wide-eyed. From the hill you could see a whole lot of other hills, the woods and of course the ocean and the sunset.

"It's beautiful" She said walking forward losing her footing and about to fall of the hill. "Watch out!" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her back, causing me to fall on top of her. I was completely frozen and so was she, we just sat like that for what felt like an eternity but probably was just a minute or two.

"A-Are you alright?!" I said quickly getting up and helping her get up as well, all while trying to calm down my blush. "Y-Yeah, I'm f-f-fine" She stuttered avoiding my gaze.

"Anyway why did you bring me here?" She asked. "N-Not that I don't love it, I'm just curious" She quickly added. "Well you said you needed inspiration and this was the place I thought of for when inspiration is needed" I explained. "Well, it definitely works" She giggled.

"This is perfect!" She said sitting on the grass and rummaged through her bag she then took out her sketchbook and a drawing pencil. "Glad you like it" I said sitting down next to her admiring her drawing. After a half hour I got a little bored and fell asleep with my head on her shoulder, and even with my eyes closed I know a little smile crept onto her face.

"Finished!" A voice said interrupting my sleep. "Huh? What's going on?" My eyes flew open. "Sorry Yoru, I didn't mean to take all this time on my drawing" She frowned causing me to frown myself. I just don't want to see a frown on that beautiful face of hers.

"Hey, it's okay I brought you here for inspiration anyway" I smiled hinting that she doesn't have to apologize. "Yokatta, I didn't want to cause you any problems" She sighed relieved. "Ah, what time is it?" I said pulling up the sleeve of my leather jacket. "Nine thirty, huh? Alright, we could still make it" I said getting up. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see" I said with a smirk and helped her get up. "Come on let's go" I said putting my helmet back and getting on my Vespa. "Pretty please, tell me where we're going" She pleaded getting on the Vespa and putting her helmet on as well. "A magician never reveals his secrets" I teased and started the engine and Miki slung her arms around my waist again.

***Random Time-skip* (Sorry I just don't know how to describe a scooter ride)**

"We're here" I said parking my Vespa. "The amusement park?" Miki asked getting off the Vespa. "Yeah, don't you like the amusement park?" I asked a bit concerned that Miki disliked it. "No, it's just that I thought we were going here Thursday" She said waving her hands in denial. "Well, I thought it was fun to go in the evening I personally think it looks prettier in the evening with a the lights on" I said. "Hmm, me too" Miki smiled. "C'mon let's go" She said grabbing hand and running towards the amusement park.

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel" I suggested now leading the run though after a while I noticed Miki was out of breath and stopped. "You alright Miki?" I asked concerned. "Yeah –huff- I'm fine –huff- just go –huff- I'll catch up –huff- with you –huff- later" She said obviously out of breath. "Tch, you can be so stubborn sometimes" I chuckled lifting her up princess style. "Huh? Yoru what are you doing?" She asked. "Carrying you" I rolled my eyes pointing out the obvious.

"Hold on tight" I said with a mischievous smirk and without a warning I started running crazy fast. "W-Wait, slow down!" Miki shrieked as she putted her arms around my neck quickly.

"Two tickets to the Ferris wheel please" I asked the ticket vendor as I put Miki down. "Here ya go fellow" The man said handing me the tickets. "That's 200 yen" He added. "Here" I said struggling to get the money out of my pocket.

"C'mon Miki let's go" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her in and I then noticed a man with a black coat and sunglasses staring at Miki, quite perverted too might I add. I glared out of the window out of the Ferris wheel while my gaze didn't leave his figure after a while I noticed he left. I sighed in relief and sag down in my seat.

"Are you okay Yoru" Miki asked who was sitting next to me. "Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. "Let's just enjoy to ride" I said resting my head on hers. "Y-Yeah" She said as she put her arms around my waist.

We just said there calmly until we finally reached the top and I heard a blast I looked outside the window and saw a firework display. That's right I almost forgot there's a festival going on somewhere around here and they're lighting fireworks every day. "Hey, Miki check it out" I said gesturing Miki to look out of the window.

"Wow, it's so pretty" Miki said looking out of the window dazzled. I couldn't help but to smile at the sight if I could make her happy that'd be enough for me and I wouldn't ask for anything else in the world. After a while we reached the bottom of the Ferris wheel and of course had to get out.

"Well that was a fun ride" I said stretching myself. "You're like a cat Yoru" Miki giggled. "Well then maybe I just say nyaa after every sentence" I joked. "As if you would do that" She laughed. "I totally would nyaa" I smirked. "Oh gosh are you serious" She laughed. "Of course nyaa" I said. "Stop it" She said now practically dying of laughter. "Never nyaa" I said rolling my eyes. "Hahaha!" She laughed grabbing her sides. "Ah, haha I can't stop my sides hurt haha!" She laughed. "Fine I'll stop" I said rolling my eyes. "You look exhausted let me get you a drink" I said walking over to one of the stands to by Miki a bottle of cola. "Wait here" I shouted almost there. "Okay" She shouted back walking over to one of the benches and sitting there.

"What drink do ya want kiddo" The women behind the stand asked. They all talk like that here? Must be an accent I guess… "A bottle of coke" I said. "There ya go" She said getting a bottle out of the mini fridge and placing it on the counter. "150 yen, cough it up" She said. "I don't think anyone would like to cough up money, but that's just me" I said getting the money out of my pocket. "Here" I said placing the money on the counter and taking the bottle.

I headed back towards the bench but Miki was nowhere to be found. "HELP!" A voice suddenly screamed that I recognized as Miki. "Miki?!" I shout in a panic, I dropped the bottle and headed towards the scream in a hurry.

**Miki's POV**

I was sitting on the bench checking out my surroundings a bit while waiting for Yoru to return. "Yo girlie" A voice suddenly called I looked to my left and saw a guy in a long black coat with sunglasses on. "Wanna hang?" He asked. "Sorry, I'm already here with someone" I said looking around a bit. 'Where is Yoru?' I thought.

"C'mon we could have some real fun" He said. "No thanks" I said. "Why, ya here with ya boyfriend or somethin'?" He asked. A blush crept onto my face off the thought of having Yoru as my boyfriend.

"What a total douchebag for leaving a cute girl like ya all lonely" He said. "Don't talk about Yoru like that" I said through clenched teeth. "Oh so he has a name" He said. "You don't say?" I said sarcastically.

"Just come with me girly" He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Hey let me go you perverted old man!" I shouted. "Be quiet and it'll all be alright unless ya'd want sum thing to happen to yar precious Yoru" He threatened. Dammit, I'm in the worst situation possible but I don't want him to hurt Yoru when he comes back.

We left the amusement park and were now in a nearby alleyway then the man started harassing me. "Hey let go of me pervert!" I shrieked. "Shaddup!" He said taking out a pocket knife and putting it against my throat. "Just be quiet…" He said slowly lifting my dress up.

"HELP!" I shouted. "I told ya to SHADDUP!" He said cutting my collarbone not deep enough to kill but it still hurts and I'm bleeding. "Miki?!" I heard a panicked voice shout. And the man froze for a while but then but a hand before my mouth.

"Not a sound" He whispered, go to hell you dirty old bastard! I bit his hand and he pulled back in pain. "Yoru over here!" I shouted hoping Yoru would hear me. "Damn ya girlie!" He shouted cutting me in my arm. I groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

Yoru ran into the alleyway and beat the man down, ha he threatened to hurt Yoru yet Yoru's able to take him down in one hit. "Miki are you okay?" Yoru asked concerned running towards me. Then it all went blurry the last thing I was were a pair of golden-brown eyes.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up straight. "Damn my arm still hurts" I mumbled groaning in pain. I looked at my arm and collarbone and noticed those were now treated and have bandage around them. I then looked around and saw I laying in a queen-size bed. "W-Where am I?!" I asked sitting up in a panic.

And then Yoru walked into the room. "Ah Miki you woke up!" He said relieved running towards me. "Huh what happened?" I asked confused. "Some pervert took you into an alleyway and harassed you good thing I heard you scream and took him out before he could do anything bad to you…" Yoru said and I noticed how his mood changed into furious anger when started talking about the bad things he could do to me. "He cut you in the collarbone and in your right arm and you fainted probably out of shock, at least that's what the doctor said" Yoru explained. "I figured it's too late to go back now it's really dangerous around this time so I drove to a nearby hospital to get you treated and then got us a motel room" He finished.

"I don't know this seems pretty fancy for a motel" I said looking around the well decorated room. "Well I only want the best for you" Yoru said gently with a smile on his face causing me to blush.

"Anyway I'm beat let's go to sleep" He yawned looking into the drawer for some extra sheets and then placed them on the ground. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. "Setting up a bed" He said as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"This is a queen-sized bed you can just sleep here silly" I giggled. "Really? I mean I'm a boy and you're a girl…" He said. "Yes and this is a bed and you're supposed to sleep on it" I said rolling my eyes. "I told you, I trust you so it's fine really" I smiled. "I'm glad" He sighed relieved and jumped onto the bed. "We're going back to the beach house tomorrow for now let's just get some rest" He yawned drifting off into slumber. "Thanks for everything" I whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek, after a while I drifted into slumber myself.

* * *

**And that's for today readers 6 pages that's a new record! Man I'm beat it's 2 AM and I just finished this chapter took me forever to write but it's done and yay finally I have vacation! Oh Mie Gosh finally took you long enough winter break! I've been waiting for this since my last holiday! Anyway have a nice Christmas and don't forget to review cause that's one of the best Christmas presents you can give me!**


End file.
